


A Collection of Diabolik Lovers Drabbles

by LumenWatch



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Death, Mild descriptions of illness, Soulmate AU, Suggestive Themes, Yandere, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumenWatch/pseuds/LumenWatch
Summary: Just as it says in the title, this is a collection of DL drabbles from my tumblr. It's mainly reader-insert content but some drabbles may be centered on canon characters. Rating may go up and I'll try to update the tags as I go.





	1. Carla-centric drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A short Carla-centric drabble based on the idea that you chose Shin.

Carla could hear the laughter of you and Shin echoing down the halls as he lay in his bed. How long had it been since such a sound had graced this place? Before it had turned to cries of sorrow as Endzeit stole away family and friend alike. And then was replaced by silence when there was no one left to mourn.

For all the years he’d spent in perfect health, the memory of it seemed to evade him now. He could no longer remember how it felt to draw breathe without feeling a heavy weight on his lungs, or a time where his limbs hadn’t ached as the disease ate away at his flesh. The end was close now, at least. It was a comfort almost, the thought of oblivion. Where there was no infirmity, no feelings of duty and no nightmares.

The dreams had come recently, as the illness tightened it’s foul grip. And now while pain haunted his waking hours, his father was waiting for him when he descended into the depths of sleep. Sometimes it was memories, the harsh punishments he’d faced throughout his life but the other sort of dreams were the worst.

Where his father was back from the grave and sought revenge on Carla for putting him there. Those were times where he would wake in a cold sweat, with a feeling of phantom hands around his throat. It was foolish really. That even after all these years, with all his knowledge and strength, the power that man still held over him.

And although he knew such feelings were beneath him, he couldn’t help but hate his brother a little in that moment. For not only having his father’s approval, that Carla himself had never earned, but also you. No matter that really, as king, the one to restore their bloodline should have been him. 

But then again, was it really a surprise? Even in the days when Banmaden had been full of life, Carla had been alone. And now he would die alone in its halls too.

Perhaps it was better this way. At least Shin would live to see the birth of his children, their future.

And while his little brother got to achieve their dream and finally restore their race to glory, Carla got to die from Endzeit. One final act of vengeance and favoritism from their father.

Another round of your laughter could be heard from his room, but Carla only heard the first few notes of it before it was covered by the sound of his coughing, as his lungs rotted in his chest. There was a wet spluttering sound, and a splat of crimson stained his pale palm.

Yes, a new dawn may be breaking on their dark fate, but Carla would not live to see it.


	2. Yandere!Shin Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble features yandere!Shin and is written in the style of a drama CD to have more of a reader insert feel. If yandere themes make you uncomfortable then this may be one to skip.

“Ah fuck, now I’m covered in your filthy blood… Well, I guess it can’t be helped, I couldn’t just let you guys get away with it.”

“Huh, what are you doing here? I told you to wait for me in the classroom, didn’t I? Do you think you can just ignore me?”

*Shin steps closer to you*

“What’s with that expression? Are you scared because I’m covered in blood? You’ve seen me like this before, and it’s not mine so what’s the matter?”

“Hey why are you stepping away from me? You’re the one who came here, despite my orders, so now,”

*Shin steps forward and grabs you*

“You can satisfy my thirst right?” *He licks your neck* “Haaa, the taste has improved so much since we first met. Hmm, are you trying to say something?”

“What did I do? I was just delivering a punishment.”

“Hah, I told you not to come out here because I knew you’d be like this. But in a way, this is your fault, you know? If I hadn’t seen you with those guys then none of this would have happened.”

“It is your fault because you have no self-awareness. I saw how you were when you spoke to them to and I didn’t like the way they were looking at you.”

“You were just being polite? I don’t think so. Don’t try to make an idiot out of me. Tell me the truth, you’ve been thinking about other men haven’t you?”

*His grip on you tightens*

“You know full well that the only one you should be thinking of is me. I own every part of you, haven’t I shown you that enough?”

“Hey, stop crying just because I killed those guys.

"I told you to stop crying!”

*He pushes you into a wall*

“Crying over those people means that you cared for them, right? That really pisses me off. I’m the only one who should be on your mind. Do I have to discipline you so that you’ll only look at me?”

“Ah that’s right, maybe I just shouldn’t let you leave the house. If I locked you in my room, no one else would be able to get at you.”

“You don’t like the sound of that? Well I’ve got to do something. How about I put a collar on you and drag you around like a dog? It’d certainly show everyone who you belong to. I could even take you for walks with the familiars.”

“Please don’t? Hahahaha, I do like it when you beg cutely like that.” *He licks your tears from your cheek*

“Well, I need to take a bath to wash this blood off. If you join me and show me that you belong to me entirely then maybe I’ll reconsider.” *Shin lowers his voice* “But you’d better not weep over those guys anymore. If you do, then I’ll have to punish you.”


	3. Yandere!Shin Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the previous yandere!Shin drabble. This one is also written in the style of a drama CD and again, if yandere themes make you feel uncomfortable, I'd recommend giving this one a miss.

*The door unlocks and opens*

“Hah, I’m back. Checking up on those vampires is such a pain, but I have to make sure they’re not up to anything suspicious.”

“How are you feeling? I was a little worried how you’d hold up after not leaving this room for so long but you seem to be alright, so I guess it’s fine.”

“If you’re cold then just get under the blankets. Or you could take a bath. Although now that I’m back, there are other ways to keep warm.”

“You want your clothes back? No, that’s not going to happen.”

“As I said, you might be able to earn them back, but you haven’t done enough to get a reward just yet. And besides, I like this much more. I should be able to look at my property whenever I want to, right?”

“It’s not like there’s any need to get embarrassed. The door is kept locked so no one can come in here while I’m gone and there’s no part of you that I haven’t seen before.”

“You should get them back because you’ve been good, you say?”

“Well you see, that’s interesting, because just before I came in here, one of the familiars told me that they’d heard you trying to leave the room earlier. They said that you tried the door handle over and over, and apparently you even attempted to pick the lock. It sounds to me, like you were trying to escape."

“Of course I made sure they kept an eye on you. And it seems I was right to do so given that you tried to leave. You know I’d never let that happen right? And that sort of behavior needs to be punished.”

“If I don’t do anything then you won’t learn. You need to understand that when I’m gone, all you should do is wait obediently for my return. I thought I’d already trained you but apparently it wasn’t enough. I guess it’s a good thing that I bought this then.”

“That’s right, it’s a collar. I mentioned it before, didn’t I? That this is what would happen if you didn’t learn your place.”

*Shin shoves you onto the bed*

“Hey quit struggling. You should know it’s useless by now. Damn.”

“You know, if you resist this much, you’re just going to make the situation worse. I don’t have to be this nice, there are other ways that I could keep you from going anywhere.” *He grabs hold of your upper thigh* “I could just break your legs. It wouldn’t be hard, I could snap your bones without even using my full strength. But,” *he starts stroking your thigh* “I do like the way they feel wrapped around me, so it’d be a shame if you couldn’t use them at all. Still, don’t think I won’t do it.”

“Oh you’ve stopped struggling. You should have just done that from the beginning,” *he fastens the collar around your neck*

“And now like this,” *he tugs on the chain, pulling you forwards* 

“Hahaha, that’s a good look. Now, stand up.”

“Oh I haven’t punished you yet, I was actually planning on using this anyway. Come on, stand.” 

“Over here, in front of the mirror.” *Shin stands behind you and slips an arm around your waist* “Tell me, what do you see?"

“Oi, say it louder.”

“That’s right, you can see where I’ve left scars all over your body. And you know what that means? It means that you belong to me, every part of you.”

“What? Oh you just noticed. Yeah, the collar has my name on it, so that if you do ever run off, you can be brought straight back to your owner.” *He runs his tongue along your shoulder*

“Don’t make that expression. I know that even now you’re kind of turned on by this. I can smell it for one thing, but also, I know that’s just the kind of person you are.”

“You can’t deny it, I’ve been with you long enough to know your tastes. Now, for you punishment.” *He bites you”

“Mhn… Hah… I’m biting over the bone so of course it hurts. If it didn’t then there’d be no point. Don’t turn your face away” *He pulls on the chain*

“Watch as I sink my fangs into you. Mhn…Mn… Haha, even though it hurts your face is starting to turn red. You really are a masochist, aren’t you?”

“Oh no, I’m not going to suck so much blood that you loose consciousness now, there’s still much more I plan to do.”


	4. Nightmares - Shin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Shin x Reader drabble I wrote while avoiding work on the world’s most infuriating group project. It’s based on the idea that you and Shin have been in a relationship for a little while.

Shin awoke with the sound of your scream in his ears and the feeling of your blood on his hands. His breath came hard and fast, as he fumbled with the sheets. Sitting bolt upright, his eye adjusted to the gloom and he took in the familiar surroundings of his bedroom.

It wasn’t real. You weren’t dying. It had just been a dream, nothing more.

But that didn’t stop his hands from shaking, or rid the dryness from his mouth. Vivid images of you screaming in agony in front of him were still in the back of his mind. 

Having nightmares over a human, it was ridiculous and yet… Shin climbed out of bed, the room felt too empty. He needed to see you, even if it was pathetic to go running to you after nothing more than a bad dream. There was no way he could rest when the sight of you in pain that he couldn’t control was still haunting him.

Without even pausing to grab his eye-patch, Shin headed to your room. He didn’t bother to knock, instead he simply tried the door and teleported inside when he found that it was locked. 

Although it was dark inside your room, with his inhuman senses, Shin had no problem seeing your unconscious form strewn over the bed. Your hair was a complete mess and your limbs at such angles that he thought it couldn’t possibly be comfortable, but still you were sleeping peacefully. Heartbeat a steady thud in the quiet of your room.

He should be contented with this, seeing that you were okay. But it wasn’t and before he could control himself he was shaking you awake.

“Oi, wake up!” 

After a few moments, your eyes fluttered open and you blinked up at him hazily.

“Shin, is something on fire?”

“What? No.”

“Good then let me sleep,” you mumbled, attempting to bury your face into the pillow.

“Hey, don’t go back to sleep!” Your bedside lamp flickered on and you lifted your head, squinting at the sudden brightness. 

“Ugh, my eyes.” Finally able to see his face, you could tell that something was wrong. “Hey, did something happen?”

“Huh, no. I’m just here because I couldn’t sleep.” But the way he didn’t quite meet your eyes told you that there was more to it than that. You could try to push him for answers but going by his expression from earlier, it might be worse to force him to talk about it.

Yawning into your hand, you propped yourself up on your elbows. “And so you went with mentality that if you can’t sleep then neither can I huh? I’m all for sharing stuff but sleepless nights are not one of those things.” 

“Tough, you’re awake now so you can keep me company.”

“I’m not wild about the idea of getting only”-you glanced at the clock briefly-“3 hours of sleep. Especially as you complain about how strong the smell is if I try to make coffee. Now that you’re here, we don’t we try to fall asleep together. Besides, I like it when I get to wake up next to you.” It’s not exactly a lie however this was for his benefit rather than yours. As much as you loved Shin, his pride could get in the way when he wanted something but felt like it was some form of weakness to admit it. You’d learnt that sometimes it was just easier to event an excuse for him.

“I suppose I could,” he says, his nightmare from earlier had meant that the little sleep he’d managed to get had been restless.

“Then step into my office,” you said, lifting your duvet up in invitation.

“You’re so weird,” Shin muttered, but climbed into bed next to you regardless.

You hummed in agreement and wrapped your arm around him so that your fingers could intertwine with his. “It’s the weird people that make life interesting though. You’re so old that I have to be creative if I want to keep you on your toes.”

“Watch it,” he lifted your hand and sank his fangs into the fragile skin, but it wasn’t as hard as he would normally bite you. “Don’t think that I’ll let you get away with making fun of me.”

“But I know you enjoy where it normally leads.” You pressed your lips against his cheek. “I’m too tired to play right now though, is it alright if we just turn the light off and go to sleep?” 

“Hah, fine. You’re slow enough as it is. You’d probably be intolerable if you got really tired.” In spite of the insult, his tone was enough to make you relax a bit. It was more steady than when he first woke you, which hopefully meant that this was enough to help with whatever the problem was. 

You kissed him briefly on the lips before turning the light off and muttering a soft ‘good night’.

It didn’t take long before your breathing evened out and you were sound asleep once more. With your warmth right beside him and your scent filling his lungs, it was enough to banish the lingering dread from his dream. Still, to be that shaken by a complete fiction was nothing short of shameful.

He would never let anyone else see him like this. Only you. It would only ever be you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: The reader’s behavior in this is based on my belief that once you’re in a relationship with Shin, he’s often not really as angry as he might act. This idea is based on a couple of things, but essentially I think he does it as a form of ‘play’. Like I could see him with someone who would deliberately push him just a little bit to get a response which would lead to “punishment” in the form of fun and smexy blood-sucking times. There’s a difference between that and when he’s seriously angry once you learn to tell the difference. I could write an essay on this but this is supposed to just be a note so I’ll have to elaborate another time.


	5. Reality - Shin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally supposed to be part of a one-shot that I started writing months ago, but I decided I didn’t like the thing as a whole. However I did like this scene so I’m posting it as it’s own thing. I actually think it works better as a drabble anyway.  
> Quick warning, nothing explicit happens but it is mentioned.  
> For context, this drabble is set in the real world. Enjoy~

You awake to the feeling of something heavy pressing down on you. Still muzzy from sleep, you weakly try to wiggle away but the weight doesn't move. You're just starting shake off your drowsiness when a harsh laugh comes from somewhere above you.

"Do you really think you can get away from me?" The voice snaps you out of your daze completely. It's one you know all too well. Did you fall asleep while listening to a drama CD? But you can't feel your headphones and that doesn't explain the weight above you.

You blink a couple of times, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of your room. You're able to make out a figure in front of you and, now that you're fully conscious, you realize they're straddling you. A scream rises in your throat but doesn't manage to make it past your lips as the intruder covers your mouth with one hand, and restrains your arms with their other.

"And here I thought you'd rejoice at my presence. Is it because you can't see me?" The lights in your room flicker on and you squint against the sudden brightness. You briefly wonder how the lights were turned on but that thought is quickly buried as you take in the face of the person in front of you.

This is impossible. There's no rational explanation for it.

But the person currently on top of you is unmistakably Shin Tsukinami. A very much fictional character made flesh. And even though most of your brain is in a state of confusion and a panic, a part of you marvels at his features.

"Haha, that's a great expression," he laughs. "Now, if I let you speak are you going to start screaming?"

Meekly you shake your head and he slowly moves his hand away.

"How?" You mutter. "This can't be real, this has to be a dream." An all too vivid dream.

"A dream huh? Does this feel like a dream?" He tightens his grip on your wrists and trails his other hand along your throat. Shin runs his tongue over his lips before leaning closer and biting down on your neck.

A faint cry escapes you as he punctures your skin. The pain is sharp and strong, to the extent that the idea of this situation being a dream starts to fade. And yet in spite of the pain, there's something intimate in the feeling of his fangs buried inside of you. He sucks on the split skin and you whimper pitifully. It hurts but it isn't entirely unpleasant. With a final lick over the wound, Shin pulls back, a thin line of your blood trickling down his chin.

"Hah, your blood's nowhere near the quality of founder blood but it isn't bad under the circumstances I suppose."

You don't know how to respond, your mind is reeling and you're slightly concerned you may go into shock.

"How are you here?" You're finally able to stutter out, vaguely ashamed at the weakness in your voice.

"Does it really matter? Now that I'm here, in your bed," he responds and you feel your cheeks flush in response to the images his words conjure in your mind.

"What kind of lewd thoughts have you had about me while lying here? Have you touched yourself while imagining me fucking you?" He says lowly, nipping your ear as he finishes the question.

You positively burn with shame at that last comment.

"T-That's not..." you try to deny the claims, unsure how he even knows about that anyway.

"Heh, you can't lie to me, not when I can smell the evidence of it. Dirty girl, how much must you have done for the scent to linger to this extent."

Mortified doesn't even begin to cover it. Realistically you should probably be more concerned about how this situation even occurred in the first place, but that Shin seems to be real and knows how you feel about him... How many times had you wished that this would be possible? Even though you knew it was a poor idea, how often had you longed to feel him against you? It hadn't seemed so bad when he was fictional, but now, with him here in reality to hold it over you, you just wanted the ground to swallow you up.

Before you can dwell on it anymore, Shin’s at your neck again, fangs piercing you once more. A strange heat accompanies it this time and you can feel your blood buzzing in your veins.

“Stop,” you whine. This is happening too fast, as much as it might be a fantasy come true, there are too many unanswered questions for this to proceed any further. You’ll be damned if you let your hormones get you into something with serious repercussions.

“What makes you think that you get to say when we stop?” His hand dips down to grip your upper thigh and the action fills you with as much apprehension as it does anticipation.

“You see, it’ll take much more than just this to satisfy me.”


	6. Gift - Carla-centric drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr. A small scenario of Carla with his daughter. Set post DF/LE with a nameless heroine (so you can reader insert if you'd like).

Carla walked through the halls of Banmaden, eyes scanning over the familiar layout. He paused outside his daughter’s room and swept his gaze over the bits of paper stuck to the door, emblazoned in bold letters with the words “Do not enter!”. It’d been well over a week since they first appeared but the reason as to why they were there remained a mystery.

Ordinarily he didn’t have much reason to enter in his daughter’s room anyway, given that most of their time together was spent in the dining hall over meals or in the library when she pleaded with him to read to her; it took far less persuasion on her part than he was ever willing to admit to. 

The hastily stuck up signs however, invited intrigue. He’d mentioned them over dinner the night he’d noticed them but the child’s only response had been that the reason they were there was a secret and that she couldn’t tell him. An unusual display given that she usually keen to try to involve him in her interests. 

He had wondered if they had anything to do with today’s date but given that the the room remained barred to him, he must have been mistaken. Perhaps it was for the best, he didn’t need his wife introducing their child to human customs, even if he did enjoy her own efforts to please him on this particular day. With a final frown at the door, Carla continued his path along the corridor.

Just as he was about to leave that part of the castle completely, a door behind him slammed open and footsteps echoed down the hall.

“Father, wait!” A voice called out and Carla turned to find his daughter running after him. “Will you come with me for a minute? I want to show you something!”

“Hm, if it’s quick I suppose,” he responded, for as much as he liked to spend time with his family, the demon world never seemed to run out of issues that he had to resolve.

“It is I promise but um… Can you close your eyes for me? I want it to be a surprise.” He raised an eyebrow at her. This was unusual, but he couldn’t see any reason not to indulge her for a moment or so. 

“Very well.” Carla closed his eyes and the well known surroundings vanished. A small hand took hold of his and started to lead him back the way he had come. 

“Keep them shut until I say so, okay?” He only let out a ‘hm’ in acknowledgement, unused to allowing anyone to pull him through the halls of his own home. 

He heard a  door open and then close behind them and the heavy scent of paints assaulted his nose. 

“Okay um, sit down here,” his daughter instructed, releasing his hand and walking over to another part of the room. 

He did as she asked and from the soft surface beneath him, deduced that he must be seated on her bed.

“Um, I know you don’t normally celebrate birthdays but mother does so I just thought that well… Happy birthday,” she said, placing a flat rectangular object in his lap. 

Carla reached for it and the familiar touch of a canvas graced his hand. It dawned upon him then, the reason for the secrecy and it stirred some feeling deep within.

“Okay, you can look now.” Carla’s eyes opened and adjusted to the smears of color in front of them. The painting was far from the level of technical skill of those he usually sought but that did nothing to detract from smile that spread across his lips. For all it’s imperfections, the picture was unmistakably of Bandmaden. Streaks of white and grey depicted the building itself while daubs of purple and pink illustrated the roses that grew in front of the castle.

“Well?” His daughter asked, her voice edged with nervousness, “what do you think?”

Carla ran his fingers down the sides of the canvas. No words seemed to do justice to how he felt over the gift. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said simply, and pressed a rare kiss to his daughter’s brow. “Thank you.”

She beamed in response. “I’m really glad you like it, it took ages. I had to get uncle Shin to buy the canvas for me but he kept buying them in the wrong sizes and…”

The founder king listened to his daughter ramble on about the trials of making his gift, the smile never once vanishing from his expression.

* * *

Later that evening, his wife was slightly surprised to find one of Carla’s favorite paintings missing from its normal spot on the wall directly above their shared bed. In its place hung a painting she couldn’t ever recall seeing before, one that seemed to be a messy render of the castle they called their home. When she asked about it, the tenderness that entered Carla’s eyes was something even she, in all of their years together, had only ever gotten the smallest glimpses of.


	7. Lessons - Shin drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr. A small scenario of Shin with his son. Set post DF/LE with a nameless heroine (so you can reader insert if you'd like).

Shin ran his gaze over the boy standing before him, trying to copy the pose he’d demonstrated just moments earlier.

“Hah, your stance is wrong, move your right foot back.” They’d been training in the gardens for a couple of hours now and progress was slower than he would have liked.

The child frowned and looked down, shuffling his foot back by an inch or so. “This has to be right, it’s only going to put my balance off if I do it anymore,” the boy pouted.

“Nope, it’s still no good.” Shin poked him in the shoulder and the child stumbled back. “Your weight distribution is completely off.”

“Why do I have to care about that when I’m just punching someone?” Defiant eyes, the same golden hue as Shin’s own stared up at him. His wife liked to say that their son was only so belligerent because he took after his father. Shin didn’t like to admit that she may have a point.

“Because if you’re in a serious fight and your opponent catches you off balance, it’s as good as handing them a sword. Now try it again.”

“This is stupid,” The child fumed. “ If I had a sword I’d cut just cut their head off or something.”

“The last time I let you hold a sword you nearly cut your own hand open, we’re going back to the basics. Don’t act like you know better than I do when you’ve never even been in a real fight before.” Shin said, his patience starting to run thin.

“I’m telling you, I don’t need to and I’m going to show you why!” One second the boy was standing before him, the next a small wolf was leaping for his throat. Shin had to hand it to him, he was fast but not as fast as his father. Dodging to the side easily, Shin extended a hand and caught the diminutivewolf by the scruff of the neck. 

“You’re centuries too young to be able to best me.” The wolf squirmed in his hold before shifting back into a boy. He dangled from Shin’s grip by the back of his jacket and glared at him furiously.

“Put me down,” he protested, kicking his legs out.

“Fine,” Shin let go and the boy dropped to floor, landing with surprising grace given how he’d been flailing moments earlier.

“Are you two still at it? You’ve been out here for hours.” A voice called and Shin turned to see his wife standing just outside the door of the castle. “It’s getting late, come inside. You can pick up whatever it is tomorrow.” 

“One day,” The boy pointed a finger up at him, “I’m going to be stronger than you, you’ll see!” He then turned and ran to the house, following after his mother. The words were hauntingly familiar and Shin could only stand there and watch the child’s retreating form. It seemed like a stupid thing to say when Shin still had a good foot and a half on him in terms of height and he still couldn’t get the positioning right for a simple straight punch. However, he was learning, albeit slowly, and maybe one day... 

It surprised Shin that he felt no bitterness at the thought. If it were anyone else, he’d laugh in their face and wipe the floor with them to show how far above them he really was. With his son however, it was flattering in a way, to know that his abilities were something to aspire to.

Was this how his brother had felt all those years ago? Shin shook his head, stopping the thought before it had a chance to go any further. It wouldn’t do any good to wonder. Instead he left it in the garden, along with the other ghosts of the past that dwelled there and headed back into the castle himself. The present was more important.


	8. Soulmate AU - Carla Tsukinami x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setup: Set in a universe where everyone has a soulmate and there are various different connections between soulmates. Vampires (and Founders) have been known to have human soulmates. Generally the connection between a vampire/founder and their soulmate will not kick in until their soulmate is born and will fade after their soulmate dies. It considered unusual for a vampire to meet, let alone be with, their human soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally these were posted as a set of headcanons on Tumblr. I've only done a little tweaking so the final scenes are more drabbly than the rest of it but I like the idea enough to post it here.  
> You’re in the same position as Yui. You get sent to the Sakamakis as a sacrificial bride and you have some special property that makes you valuable to the Tsukinamis too (whether you want to imagine that you’ve got Cordelia’s heart or some other reason you can come up with is up to you).

You were born with the name 月浪カルラ inked on your wrist. As a young child you didn’t understand the meaning behind the markings, until your parents explained that it was your connection to your soulmate, only it was written in another language. After a little research, you learned that the name was written in Japanese and it translated to Carla Tsukinami. 

It didn’t take long for you to realize it was a rather unusual name and as soon as you became aware of the world of social media, you started searching for your soulmate. However no matter how much you tried, you could find neither hide nor hair of them, an oddity in the modern digital age. Although frustrated, you didn’t give up and decided to study Japanese, pleased at even the slightest bit closer it might bring you to your other half.

When you were offered an opportunity to stay in Japan as part of your studies, you immediately accepted, positive that you would encounter your soulmate while you were there.

What you certainly weren’t expecting, however, was for your accommodation to be the home of six sadistic vampires. Your phone was destroyed in the first few hours of your stay and, no matter how much you tried, you couldn’t contact anyone from back home. Suddenly, it seemed much more likely that you would meet only a tragic fate here, rather than your soulmate. After all, your captors were vampires, it wasn’t like your soulmate could do much to help you even if you managed to find them.

* * *

 

While the founders were still trapped in Pandemonium, Carla awoke one day to find a name scrawled on his wrist. He knew what it was instantly but there were no new founders, his race was dying out, which meant it could only belong to a member of one of the sub-races or, worse still, a human. For a heart-breaking moment he’d stared at that name, the characters a dark stain on his pale skin. But it was ultimately of no consequence. Even if he weren’t trapped within the very castle he’d been raised in, for a founder in his position to fraternize with a member of a lower race was shameful. And with his father on his death bed, Carla would soon become king.  Just as he had done so many times before, he locked whatever feelings that name may have evoked deep inside himself. They would serve no useful purpose and were therefore meaningless.

And then Giesbach passed, and Carla was left with the miserable reality that his once proud race had been reduced to only himself and his younger brother. But soon after his father’s death, Carla discovered that they may be able to break the seal that had kept them trapped for hundreds of years on the night of the upcoming lunar eclipse.

Once free, while Shin longed for revenge against Karl Heinz, Carla knew that their first priority had to be strengthening their bloodline. It did not take long to learn of a certain human woman who possessed founder blood and had been sent to live with the sons of the vampire king.

* * *

 

By the time the night of the lunar eclipse arrived, you’d been with the Sakamaki brothers for months and it had taken its toll on you. You’d taken to staying at school for as many hours as you possibly could, for while you weren’t exactly safe, it still felt better than drifting through the large, cold mansion. It was when you were studying in the library that you saw him; a tall pale man with long white hair and the most incredible gold eyes. You couldn’t say what compelled you to approach him, but you did and when he introduced himself you felt your heart stop dead.

Carla Tsukinami, your soulmate, was standing right in front of you. There were so many thoughts running through your head that you didn’t know where to start. He sniffed the air and frowned, as though he’d detected some foulness in the air.

“The scent of those vampires is even worse than I’d suspected. Your blood is of no use in this state.”

Blood? Vampires? You froze. It couldn’t be. The soulmate you’d spent all these years dreaming of couldn’t be another one of the creatures who had left your body covered in scars. Then he lowered his scarf, and you caught sight of the wicked fangs in his mouth.

You couldn’t believe it, and so you blindly accused Carla of being a vampire, desperate for him to deny it, to tell you that he was human, the same as you. But he didn’t, instead a cold rage filled his eyes and it made your blood turn to ice in your veins. Before you knew where you were, his cold hand was tight around your throat and he hissed into your ear that he was not a vampire, but something far greater and comparing him to one of those lowlifes was an insult. You struggled but his grip was firm and soon your consciousness faded.

You awoke in a foreign, albeit nicely decorated room, with phantom hands still wrapped around your throat. Despair coiled around you like a snake, you’d met your soulmate and he’d turned out to be another one of the demons you’d been tormented by for months. He hadn’t even bothered to ask for your name. And as you clutched the bandage you’d used to try to keep his name concealed from the Sakamakis, you concluded you didn’t particularly want to tell him either. 

* * *

 

Purifying your blood was taking longer than Carla would like but, aside from your outburst in that first meeting, at least you were docile enough. It seemed your spirit had already been broken by the vampires, even if the thought of receiving their leftovers made Carla feel sick. 

One night, as he was removing the last remaining traces of filth from your blood, Carla caught sight of the bandage tightly wrapped around your wrist. He’d noticed it before, but humans were easily injured so it had seemed of little importance. It was only then, however, that he realized he’d never seen you without it. The name printed in the same place on his own wrist, hidden by his sleeve, began to burn. He froze. 

“Your name.”

You only blinked up at him with a dazed expression, eyes struggling to focus.

“What is your name?” Carla repeated, the words coming out as something close to a growl.

This time they seemed to get through to you and the way you tensed underneath him was telling enough. In swift movement, he ripped the dressing from you and was met with his own name scrawled in inky black across your skin. 

It changed both everything and nothing at the same time. His duties and goals were still the same, he still had to prioritize his position before any of his own feelings. And yet you were here, right in front of him, when he’d dismissed any chance that he’d ever meet you at all. 

“You knew,” he breathed, cold fingers trailing along your neck. You flinched at the contact, the scent of your fear heavy in the air. Carla took hold of your chin and you were forced to gaze into his piercing golden eyes. “From now on, woman, you will deny me nothing. Never forget-” his other hand stroked over the skin of your wrist “-everything you are belonged to me since the day you were born.” Your vision swam as the blood loss ran its course and as darkness blanketed over you, the last thing you felt was a pair of cool lips against your own. 


	9. Soulmate AU - Shu Sakamaki x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General setup: Set in a universe where everyone has a soulmate and there are various different connections between soulmates. Vampires (and Founders) have been known to have human soulmates. Generally the connection between a vampire/founder and their soulmate will not kick in until their soulmate is born and will fade after their soulmate dies. It considered unusual for a vampire to meet, let alone be with, their human soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as headcanons on Tumblr. I've only messed around with the formatting a little before posting them here but I love soulmate AU stuff so I wanted to have them here.

For as long as you could remember, you’d been able to hear classical music. It wasn’t all the time, however for the infrequent periods you went without it, a sense of loss overcame you. Sure, it was annoying at times but you were so used to the melodies pouring into your ears that without them, everything felt far too quiet and bleak.

When you’d first spoken to your parents about being to hear music, they’d exchanged a glance before immediately taking you to the doctor. It was then, after you’d been given an examination to check there was nothing physically wrong, that you learned it was the result of your connection to your soulmate. 

As you got older, you started to become interested in other types of music and would experiment with listening to different styles. Sometimes they clashed horribly with the classical music your soulmate favored but on rare occasion, the two melodies would blend to form something much greater than either of them were alone.

* * *

 

When Shu had first started to hear strange music overlaid with the classical melodies of his mp3, he’d assumed Ayato was trying to screw with him. However, upon repeated denials from the younger Sakamaki, and even Reiji commenting that no such sound could be heard, he’d realized that was not the case. Shu was no fool, he knew he wasn’t going mad and that there was only one other reason why he’d be hearing music nobody else could. It was a type of soulmate connection, unusual in its nature but not unheard of. Although that didn’t mean he wanted any part of it. The music he could hear was modern and solely human in it’s origin, meaning it was very likely his soulmate was too. The last thing he needed was to be tied to someone else, especially someone fragile and mortal.  No, his days of seeing humans as anything more than food had long since passed. And so he ignored the foreign sounds, knowing that if the person responsible for them was mortal as he suspected, they would vanish just as abruptly as they had appeared.

* * *

 

 One day, you had the idea of using lyrics to try and communicate with your soulmate. While you loved the form of your connection to them, it wasn’t as simple as knowing their name and being able to look them up on social media, meaning ultimately, you had no idea where they might be or how to find them. But if you could find the correct clips from different songs and blend them together into a single track, then maybe they could do the same to respond and you’d have a way to find them. Finding the various pieces you needed and editing them together took time, but you knew it would be worth it. Eventually you’d managed to produce the message ‘ _Hello, can you hear me? It’s your soulmate, please respond’._ The way it switched from one tune to another was jarring and sounded terrible but hey, it was something. 

Once it was finished, you sat in front of your laptop and had the tune play on repeat while you did some homework. Or rather, you stared at your homework as you anxiously awaited any sign that your plan had worked. It should, you were sure it should, but it didn’t stop you from tapping your pen against the desk impatiently.  _Come on please_ , you thought. You waited and waited but the classical music remained constant, with no sign your message had been heard at all. 

* * *

 

Shu winced when the strange jumble of tunes assaulted his senses. Damn, he hadn’t thought you’d be able to contact him like this or even try to. It was clever, but the naivety in sending that message was just another reminder that you were human. No vampire would bother. He had no intention of encouraging this and so instead of responding as you clearly hoped he would, he just turned up the volume on his mp3 player and closed his eyes, trying to block out your message and everything it meant.

* * *

 

At some point exhaustion must have gotten the best of you, as you woke up to the sun streaming through your curtains and a stiff neck from sleeping at your desk. And still, the classical music you were so familiar with continued; if your message had been heard, there was no reply. 

You repeated your little experiment a couple more times but each time you did, you grew less hopeful it would work. You tried different combinations of songs leading to different messages but with the same overall tone. After a few months you were ready to give up, but thought you would send a final message regardless, assuming they could even hear it of course. This time however, you composed the music yourself. It was a relatively simple tune that you’d taught yourself to play on the piano with only a single lyric towards the end ‘ _I really want to meet you_ ’. You had no idea if your connection would allow your soulmate to hear your own singing but you didn’t exactly have anything to lose.

As your fingers pressed down on the keys to produce the last notes of the melody you’d made, you realized how utterly stupid this entire thing had been. There was no certainty your soulmate had even been awake to hear it and even if they had, they were just as unlikely to respond to it has they had been the first dozen times you’d tried to get a message to them.

When you stepped away from the piano in resignation, the soft violin piece your soulmate must have been listening to just stopped. The silence held for a brief moment before the violins resumed. You weren’t entirely sure you were breathing. That couldn’t have just been a coincidence, could it? The timing was too perfect. But then again it was only a pause, it hardly counted as a message and if they’d been able to hear you and chosen not to respond all this time… With a heavy sigh, you closed the lid on the piano. You weren’t going to keep hounding someone who wanted nothing to do with you. It was up to them now.

* * *

 

Shu had been lying on his bed when a piano melody caught his attention. It was clumsy, but not unpleasant. No, he didn’t want to hear this, he didn’t want to think about how it was probably your fingers gliding along the keys. He’d become so numb to so many things that it shouldn’t affect him, not your ridiculous clumsy messages, not this. And then he’d heard your voice and his breath hitched. It was lovely, so so lovely. But that didn’t matter, you were nothing to him, just another human with the irritating ability to disrupt his music and his rest.

As the final notes of the piano faded, he breathed a sigh of relief and ran his hand through his hair. For once, even his own music sounded too loud, too much of a reminder of this unwanted connection and so he paused it. He lay there in silence for a moment before it suddenly occurred to him that this was too soon after you’d stopped playing. It was far too much like something that could be interpreted as a response to your actions. Shit. He pressed play and shut his eyes as music surrounded him once more, trying to erase the memory of your voice.

* * *

 

The offer to study at Ryoutei Academy in your senior year came out of nowhere and, in retrospect, you probably should have realized there was something suspicious about it. A friend of your parents had told you about it, explaining that not only would you be able to attend the prestigious night school, but it was accompanied by a free home stay, made possible through some arrangement with the church, regardless of whether the student taking part was religious or not. It was too tempting to say no.

As soon as you met your hosts however, you heavily regretted your decision, and that was before you found out they were really bloodsucking monsters. Your entire life had been turned upside down and any attempts to escape were met with brutality. Some days, the music that had been with you all your life was the only thing that kept you going, the only lifeline that there was a world outside of the nightmare your life had become.

* * *

 

Shu thought little of you at first, just as he had done with every other sacrificial bride that had crossed the threshold. There was something about your voice that had made him pause when you’d first stepped over the threshold, it sounded almost familiar. Ultimately though, it didn’t matter and he’d dismissed the thought as soon as it had formed. He’d cornered you and taken your blood the few times you’d been stupid enough to approach him but that was the extent of your interactions. 

One day, as Shu was slumped against the wall of one of the school corridors, a familiar piano tune interrupted his music. He sighed, you’d played that same tune several times since that last futile effort you’d made to communicate with him but, fortunately, you didn’t sing at the end anymore. Shu made an effort to tune you out when the bell rang and students erupted from their classrooms. What a pain; he didn’t want to move but they were loud and annoying. Before anyone had the chance to notice him, he teleported to one of the rarely used music rooms and froze. 

You were sat at the piano, fingers tapping out the same melody he’d been able to hear on the other side of the school. No, it couldn’t be. His luck couldn’t possibly be this bad. It would have been one thing to pass by you in the street and forget about you but for you to be a sacrificial bride… He teleported out of the room and into the empty music room next door. It shouldn’t matter. He’d never cared about the suffering of a bride before, and he had no intention of starting to now. But that didn’t stop him from picturing the way Kanato would drive a fork through the fragile hands you’d used to play the piano or how Ayato would delight in making you scream yourself hoarse. And Reiji, if he found out… No, Shu would not care and in no time at all you’d be gone, just another part of his life he drowned out with music.

For weeks afterwards Shu avoided you. If he needed blood, he just got it from a random girl at school and the mansion was large enough that it was easy to go days without seeing you. Reiji was right, he was spineless but it didn’t matter. All he had wanted to do for years was to sleep and forget and that hadn’t changed.

However, Shu should have known he couldn’t avoid you forever, but he didn’t expect to enter his room one day to find you partially unclothed on his bed with Laito leaning over you, fresh blood on his lips. 

“Ah, Shu, would you care to join us? Little bitch here made a bit of a mess in my room so I had to take her somewhere else.” Your eyes were half glazed but you still turned to look at him, desperation on your face. Shu looked away.

“Get lost Laito, go bother Ayato or something.”

“Oh, but I don’t think you’ve fed from little bitch recently, have you? You must be thirsty and right now she looks ever so delectable.” Laito ran his tongue up the side of your face and you flinched. 

“I don’t care, do this somewhere else.” Shu hoped his tone was uninterested enough to convince Laito he had no intention of participating in one of his games.

Green eyes narrowed briefly, and then the casual expression was back.

“Hah, well she’s reached the point where she’s a bit unresponsive anyway,” Laito grasped your chin, tilting your head to look at him. “Until next time, little bitch~” And then he was gone, leaving you sprawled on Shu’s bed.

“Get out.” 

You blinked at him slowly. Damn, Laito had probably taken too much blood for you to be able to walk back to your room. Shu didn’t have the energy to bother to take you there himself. So much for avoiding you. He’d slept in the same bed with other brides though, it meant nothing. It would mean nothing with you too.

Shu lay down next to you, and felt you tense in response. Apparently you still had enough awareness to know to be afraid of him. Good. He shut his eyes with the intention of going to sleep when he felt you start to shake next to him. Shu was used to trembling humans but they weren’t exactly conducive to rest. _Just this once,_ he swapped whatever piece of music had been playing through his earphones for softer melodic piece, knowing you’d be able to hear it too. After a little while the shaking stopped.

* * *

 

Shu became aware of two things when he woke up. Firstly, you were already awake and were staring at him with an alertness you’d lacked earlier. Secondly, only one of his earphones was still in, the other rested on the pillow beside him, the music from it audible to both of you. 

“You’re… you’re my soulmate.” Your voice was barely above a whisper but it still sounded too loud. Shu covered your mouth with his hand and with speed rarely seen from him, moved on top of you. 

“Shut up, you can’t let anyone hear you say that. Do you understand?” He hissed in a low voice. You nodded and he moved his hand away.

“Reiji?” You’d been around the brothers long enough to know of the antagonism between them. Shu inclined his head in conformation before sighing heavily and rolling off of you. 

“Now that you know, can I convince you to stay away?”

“No, besides you make it sound like you’re the worst thing here. I’d take you over Laito any day.” You pulled a face. “You’re shit at responding to messages though.” 

Shu snorted. “And you have terrible taste in music.” 

You let out a soft ‘hmph’ and sat back against the pillows “So what do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. Part of him still wanted to scare you off, to avoid you and any sense of attachment you might bring. But it seemed whatever force had paired you together would not be defeated that easily. Shu glanced at you out of the corner of his eye. This entire affair was a huge pain but at least, he supposed, you could be worse.


	10. Shin x Demon!Reader Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although I've classed this as Shin x Reader, it's far from romantic. For this particular scenario, I imagine the reader is a powerful resident of the demon world. Warning for dark themes and mentions of torture.

The first blood was exactly where you’d left him, arms chained to the wall above him and a thick, dark collar around his pale neck, keeping his magic sealed away. At the sound of your footsteps, Shin’s head jerked up.

“You!” He practically spat, rage twisting his features.

“Hmm, good evening Shin? Or is it morning already? It’s rather hard to keep track of time down here with no windows don’t you think?” You replied.

“Fuck you!” He bellowed, wrists yanking hard against the cuffs holding them in place. The dried blood coating his arms told you that he must have tried to wrench himself free repeatedly once you’d left him alone after yesterday’s session. Again. He really wasn’t the brightest thing, was he?

“And after I’ve gone out of my way to see you, I’m hurt.” But the smile on your lips betrayed your true feelings as you unlocked the door to his cell and stepped inside. “You look a bit worn out, captivity not treating you so well?” 

His hands clenched into fists, his lust for violence was almost tangible. “When I get free I’m going to-”

“Rip my limbs off? Cut me open and make me beg for you to kill me? Oh I’m sure you’ve had all sorts of little scenarios play out in your head. I imagine that’s how you’ve managed to avoid being driven mad by despair, but I think it should be obvious by now that you’re not going to be able to get free by yourself. And it’s not like your esteemed brother has made any efforts to save you. No, he’s far too busy with that  _human girl_ ,” you said with a sneer.

A pained expression flickered across his face and you knew the words had hit their mark. At first he’d yelled that he didn’t need his brother to save him, that he’d get free and cut your head off himself. But as time had worn on, even Shin, with all of his pride, had become desperate. “It hurts, doesn’t it? Having the one person you wanted to acknowledge you forget you even existed.”

“That’s..” Shins flinched as you rested your hand on his cheek. When you’d first done it he’d tried to snap at you but pain is a good teacher, even if it sometime takes a lot of lessons.

“I don’t suppose you’ve thought any further on that matter I mentioned before?” He froze under your touch before yanking his head away, anger rising.

“Never! Just kill me and be done with it, you vile bitch!” 

“Must we do this again?” You sighed heavily. Little progress had been made with him since you’d brought him here but, for all of the yelling and insults, the gleam in his eye was duller than it had been. “Still, I do always enjoy the little noises you make for me.”

He snarled at you, cheeks flushed with some mixture of fury and shame. You backhanded him across the face, hard, sending his head snapping to the side. For however strong he was, in this state, he was no match for you. 

You grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look you in the eye. “When will you learn that you should show your mistress at least a modicum of respect?”

Shin’s cheeks darkened. “You’re not my-”

“Oh really? I decide if and when you feed, who you get to speak and if you’ll ever be let out of this cell. Right now, if I wanted you dead Shin, you’d be a corpse. You are subject to my every whim, you have no way of fighting me aside from your own damn stubbornness.” With your other hand, you removed his eye patch, revealing the old injury. “You know, if I chose to I could even remove your other eye. I’ve thought about, wondered if it might take something that drastic for you to submit to me. However,” you pressed your lips against his cheek, just under his good eye and felt him try to flinch back in response “I’m rather fond of it. I think it’s one of your best features.”

“I don’t give a damn what you think!” He spat at you, but a tremor had entered his voice. Doubtless, the thought of being blind and at your mercy was not a pleasant one.

“Hm, isn’t it nice to get the praise though? I was under the impression you liked that sort of thing. Anyway, I do need to punish you properly for your words from earlier but I’ve started to realize that physical torture doesn’t work very well on you, does it?”

His eye narrowed. “What are you intending to do?”

“It’s more what I’ve already done. You know there’s a reason why Carla hasn’t even bothered to send so much as a familiar after you.”  You released your hold on him. 

“What do you mean?” Shin’s voice had a hint of nervousness to it.

“Well, not too long after you got here, when you collapsed after one of our more… brutal sessions, I decided I’d make use of one of those mortal devices.” You pulled a smartphone out of your pocket, and unlocked it. “I used it to take some pictures of the state you were in and sent printed copies to Carla the next day, untraceable of course, but I doubt there was any need for it. No, I suspect your brother took one glance at how pathetic you looked and decided not to waste any effort on you.” 

Shin didn’t seem to be breathing. “You’re lying,” he said, but his voice was lacking the usual venom it held when he addressed you.

“I’m many things Shin, but a liar isn’t one of them.” You pulled up one of the photos on your phone and showed it to him. “I enjoy them personally, but they don’t exactly display the dignity one usually associates with the founders.” 

Shin’s single eye widened, horror plain on his features as he took in the image. “No…”

“There are plenty more, would you like to see them?” Your voice was mild, as though you were simply discussing the weather rather than ripping his pride to shreds. 

Shin roared, the sound a mixture of anger and agony. He yanked his arms against their bindings so hard that fresh blood welled from his wrists and ran down his forearms. 

You smiled. Shin’s need to be acknowledged by his brother was far too much of an obvious weakness. So easy to exploit. 

“I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!” He yelled, expression wild.

“No, you won’t.” You grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the stone wall of the cell. “Face the truth Shin, your brother was never going to acknowledge you in the first place and he certainly won’t now. Besides, how can you cling onto your pride as a first blood when you were so easily captured by me. No, all that’s left for you is to accept my offer or rot here for the rest of your immortal existence.”

Hatred simmered in his gaze. “I’d rather die.”

“No, I think you’ll change your mind, one way or another. Sitting at my feet is a much better alternative than oblivion or this dirty old cell, despite how you may feel at the moment. If you submit to me Shin, I promise I’ll cherish you. I’m only being so harsh now because you insist on being difficult. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

“I’ll never submit to you. I’m… I’m…” His breath came out hard and fast.

“A proud founder? I don’t think you can call yourself that anymore, do you? I think I’ll leave you to process everything for now. Consider your options Shin, I’ll be back soon to clean you up.” You ran a finger through the blood running down his arm and then licked it clean. 

Unusually, Shin had no response. His fingers simply twitched and you knew he was dying to wrap them around your throat. But once you left him to stew in the shame and misery of his position, you were sure he’d be well on the way to breaking. 

A smile crept over your lips as you stepped out of his cell. Sure, he hadn’t accepted your terms today but he would, soon. You were chipping away at his pride, piece by piece by piece and when you were finished, all he would be left with was you.


	11. Laptop - Shin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extremely self indulgent drabble I wrote while frustrated with another piece of writing.

“Ugghhh, why won’t you just be done?” You muttered desperately at the word document open on your laptop screen. This piece of writing had seemed like a good idea at the time and you were still fond of the idea but you’d reached the point where working upon it had become tedious. For some reason the final few scenes you had to write just wouldn’t take shape in a form you were happy with. Your back ached from being hunched over your desk for most of the day and you’d been staring at the screen so long your vision had begun to blur.

“Huh, don’t tell me you’re still at this?” A familiar voice came from behind you.

You leaned back in your chair, running your hands over your face. “Unfortunately yes.”

Shin walked over to you and leaned on the back of your chair. “You begged me for this,” he said, flicking the laptop screen. “In fact for a while it was nice because I could use it to get you to do anything I wanted, so why do you look so miserable now?” 

“Because I’m an idiot who can’t get this damn thing finished.” you gestured to the words on the screen.

“Well, you’ve definitely got the first part right.” You glared at him halfheartedly out of the corner of your eye. “It’s not like anyone’s making you do it though, why don’t you just leave it? Aren’t there other things you should be devoting yourself to right now?” He said right into your ear, his voice sending a shiver down your spine. 

“I... No, I’m the one making myself finish it. I started it so I want to get it done. And I know what I want to happen, for some reason the scenes in my brain just aren’t translating well. Or maybe they are and I just can’t tell anymore.” You massaged your temples.

Shin’s single golden eye narrowed. “I forgot how stubborn you could be when you wanted to. You know, you shouldn’t forget who gave this to you though.” He gripped the top of the laptop screen with his hand. “And how easily I could take it away.” You heard the faint sounds of the plastic case start to strain as he applied pressure to it. 

“Wait, Shin no please!” You spun round to face him, frustration at your writing replaced with the fear that you might lose it. “I won’t work on it anymore tonight, I promise.”

“That’s a little bit more like it but it’s not enough. You see, I don’t like how much time you’ve been spending on this thing, or the amount of effort you put into it either. Haven’t you learned by now that most of your attention should be reserved for me?” Shin leaned close enough that you could feel his breath fan over your lips.

“What is it that you want me to do?” You asked, trying to keep the apprehension from your voice. 

The way he grinned at you told you that this was exactly what he’d been aiming for since he entered the room. “I want you to prove to me that I’m still more important to you than any of this.” You could have sworn you heard a crack come from your laptop and you winced in response.

“And how do you want me to do that, exactly?” Shit, he was actually going to break it. You didn’t want to think about all of the things you’d had to do to earn that laptop in the first place; you were damned if you were going to lose it now.

“Oh, I thought you were the one who enjoyed coming up with scenarios, so why don’t you use your imagination. And I don’t think I need to tell you what’s going to happen if you don’t do it with the same enthusiasm that you normally have for your little projects.” The way his voice lowered at the end told you he was deadly serious. You loved Shin but that didn’t stop you from cussing him out in your head.

“It’s going to be a little difficult if you insist on gripping the laptop the entire time,” you said, trying to stall for time as you fumbled with ideas. For the number of different scenarios you could usually conjure up when you were trying to write, you mind was drawing a complete blank with Shin watching your every movement.

“Fine.” He let go of the laptop and stepped back into an open posture. “Well, I’m waiting.” Smug bastard.

Standing so that you were right in front of him, you tried to ignore the way he was smirking at you. You hooked your arms around his neck and tried to look as apologetic as possible.

“I’m sorry,” you pressed you lips softly against his neck. “I shouldn’t have spent so much time on writing. So, to make up for it, won’t you please drink my blood, Shin-sama?” It was far from creative but the way he tensed against you told you that it was effective. Too bad you could feel your face burning as you spoke.

“Hm, well I suppose I can indulge you.” It was an effort not to pull a face at him. Shin lowered his mouth to your exposed neck and sunk his fangs into your skin. Some mixture of pain and pleasure lanced through your shoulder and, for once, you didn’t try to quiet the noise that slipped past your lips at the sensation. Shin liked it when you were loud, even if you found it mortifying. For tonight however, for the sake of your laptop, you’d just have to swallow your pride. 

As he sucked your blood, you removed one of your hands from his neck, and instead used it to take hold of his and guide it up your shirt. You felt him moan his approval against your skin and you could feel your blood start to heat yourself.

“Well,” his voice was practically a growl in your ear, “how does it feel?”

“Good.” The word came out far more shaky than your wanted it to. “It feels good.”

His other handed gripped your hip, hard enough that you suspected it would leave a bruise. “And does anything else make you feel this good?”

“No Shin, only you.” As he sank his fangs back into your neck in response, you knew that even if you were just telling Shin what he wanted to hear, it was the truth anyway. 

He withdrew from your neck and pushed you back onto your bed, positioning himself over you. Shin pressed his lips to yours and the hand that was under your shirt pinched you hard enough to make you gasp, allowing him full access to your mouth. The taste of blood coated your tongue but it was a common enough occurrence that you couldn’t bring yourself to mind. 

Once seemingly satisfied he pulled back and looked down at you with a wicked grin.

“So, how else are you going to show your devotion to me?” 

You were in for a long night.


	12. Shin x Demon!Reader Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the Shin x Demon!Reader drabble I wrote. Warning for dark themes and themes of dubious consent as well, although nothing explicit.

It was the moments of pleasure that had broken him in the end. Shin didn’t know how long he’d been in your dungeons for, parts of him being stripped away through pain and humiliation, exposing something vulnerable and raw. 

At some point, the touches from you, the occasional praise, had stopped feeling like acid was being poured on his skin and had become more like a balm, a break from the pain of loosing his pride. And eventually, he’d given himself over to you, admitting that even sitting at your feet was better than being left alone in the dark to be eaten alive by shame and misery.

You’d pleasured him that night and he’d hated how good it felt. How his body had responded to the feeling of being wanted, even if it was by someone like you.

Since then, Shin had spent most of his time in your bedroom or sitting on the floor in your throne room. Quite why you needed a throne room, he didn’t know. He didn’t care much either. The politics of the demon world and it’s key players seemed to be quite content to go on without him. Including Carla.

The throne suited you anyway; the arrogant quirk to your lips, the edge to your voice when you gave a command, the grace you carried yourself with.

The floor beside your throne was so shiny Shin could see his reflection in it. The subservient way he sat at your side like some kind of pet and the thick dark collar you kept around his neck. You’d long since discarded his eye-patch, leaving the old injury on display for all to see. 

Some days he wanted to strike his reflection. To use such force he left cracks in the floor, destroying the image of the hollow shell of himself that he’d become. He couldn’t however, the collar sealing away most of his magic and strength made sure of that. On other days, he caught sight of himself sitting at your side and it seemed almost right; to sit at the feet of the only person who valued him. 

Today was one of the latter. You were resplendent in a silver dress, fashioned from some exquisite fabric. The skirt had a long train that pooled around the throne, while the front was scandalously short, exposing almost the full length of your legs.

Footsteps echoed down the length of the room and Shin lifted his head to see a servant carrying a gold tray. The man stopped at the foot of the steps leading to your throne, his gaze lowered respectfully.

“The items you requested, my lady,” he said with a bow.

“Place them on the table and then you may take your leave.” You didn’t so much as bother to look at him, your eyes focused on Shin as you ran a hand through his hair. He hated that it sent some sick jolt of pleasure through him, to be the centre of your attention. 

The servant set the tray on the ornately caved surface by the side of your throne with barely a sound, and as he did, Shin caught the scent of blood in the air. Another bow and then the man was gone. It was only when the footsteps had fully faded, however, that you turned your attention to the objects that had been delivered to you. Shin glanced up at the tray as well, seeing two bottles with brightly colored liquids and an ornate metal goblet, the metal stem in the shape of the twisted body of a serpent.

You let out a soft hum as you picked up one of the bottles and uncorked it, taking a small sniff. With a content smile, you extended it to him.

“Drink it,” you ordered, giving no explanation. Shin had learned not to expect one either. 

He took the bottle from you, fingertips brushing yours as he did so. The liquid inside was a swirling dark purple and he took an experimental sniff as you had done. Unfortunately, the scent was like nothing he recognized, leaving him none the wiser as to what the strange liquid would do to him. 

“It’s not poison Shin, I’ve made it quite clear that I have no intention of getting rid of you. Now, drink up before I start to get impatient.” You drummed your fingers on the arm of the throne, nails making sharp clacks against it’s surface. 

A small part of him yelled that he should hurl the bottle into your face but his traitorous hand simply put it to his lips and then the contents were sliding down his throat. At least he got praise when he pleased you, and for all of the shame it brought on him, it was all he had to live for anymore.

“Such a good boy,” you stroked the side of his face and Shin leaned slightly into the touch. Anger, at you, at himself, at Carla for abandoning him to his fate, burned in his gut but it was little more than an ember compared to the fury he used to feel. You’d taken that from him too.

And then he felt something, like an itch in the back of his throat. His hand flew to his neck, meeting the cold material of the collar.

“What did you...”

“Shh, don’t worry. It’s nothing that’ll leave lasting damage, just consider this a little test of your loyalty. And if you do as well as I expect then it’s not like I won’t reward you.” You withdrew your hand from him and leaned back in your seat, eyes watching him carefully.

The feeling grew into a raging thirst, the worst he’d experienced in his life. His throat was on fire. Blood, he needed blood. Now. 

Shin looked around the room desperately. He could smell blood in the air, from that tray but you hadn’t told him he could touch it or even stand. Was this what you meant by test? Was he just supposed to sit here, throat burning until you allowed him to drink or gave him an antidote? And what would happen if he failed? Would he be sent back to that dark cell under the castle, the memories of which still haunted him?

Fine, he could take it. Pain was nothing he couldn’t cope with, and it was far better than being left to rot in your dungeons, abandoned by you as well. 

“Oh don’t look like that, I don’t expect you to just sit there and suffer. I told you once you submitted that I’d take care of you and I will.” You lifted the goblet from the tray, and as you did, Shin caught sight of the dark red liquid sloshing inside of it. Blood. You caught him staring at it and let out a soft laugh. “I’ve made sure it’s of good quality.” 

You made to pass the goblet to him but just as it was nearly in his grasp, the metal slipped from your hand, pouring the contents into your lap. 

“Oh dear,” you said, blood coating your bare legs. “Well, that’s a bit unfortunate isn’t it? But well, my legs are clean, so I’m sure you can still find a way to appease your thirst.” Your smile was a cruel, wicked thing and Shin felt that small sense of his old self screaming in outrage. 

Bright red liquid coated your skin and the flames in his throat continued to burn as he looked at it. He hesitated for a moment, was he really going to lap up the blood from your lap like a dog? But then he felt your gaze on him grow heavy and the hesitation was gone. It wasn’t like he had any pride left to loose, and damn him, but the thought of running his tongue along your bare flesh made his blood burn. When had he gone from hating you to this?

Slowly, Shin lowered his head to your thigh and, even if he couldn’t see your face, he could sense your approval. The tip of his tongue brushed along your leg and the familiar taste of blood filled his mouth. You hadn’t lied, it was good.

And then he was lost to the thirst, hands on your waist as he cleaned up every drop of blood from your thighs. Just once, his fangs lightly scrapped against your skin and Shin realized he could bite you in that moment. It would cause you no real damage but he could do it, one small act of rebellion. 

But then, what would it earn him? A place back in cells and a lot of pain seemed like a sure bet. And... and... you’d be disappointed in him. Shin hated that ultimately, it was the spike of fear at that thought that kept him from burying his fangs into your flesh. 

It was only once not a trace of blood was left on your skin that he realized that had been the real test all along.

Shin looked up at you, blood still on his lips, the burning in his throat subdued but not extinguished. Your expression was something like adoration, and one look at it banished any lingering regret he’d felt over not taking the chance to strike at you. 

“You’ve done so so well,” you said, voice tender as you took his face in your hands and softly kissed his forehead. 

“Open your mouth.”  Shin did as you instructed while you reached for the final bottle on the tray, the inside of it a cool blue. You emptied the contents into your mouth, and then pressed your lips to his. The cool fluid passed from your mouth to his and upon swallowing it, the pain in his throat almost immediately started to fade.

As you pulled away, a thin trickle of the blue liquid ran down his chin and you licked it up. 

“I love you,” you said, breath mixing with his.

Again that small piece of his former self told him this wasn’t genuine love, it was some sick and twisted version that was beyond recognition. But it didn’t change the happiness he felt when you looked at him like he was worth the world and spoke those words to him. 

“Well, I suppose I’d better give you your reward now, hadn’t I?” Getting to your feet, you frowned at the dark stains on your dress. “A pity, I liked this dress. Still, sacrifices have to be made sometimes, and besides, the things I have in mind for you do require me to be unclothed.” You shot him a wicked smile, before heading in the familiar direction of your bedroom. 

Shin was soon on his feet, trailing after you like a dog. The pride that would once have had him die before he did such a thing, lying shattered on your dungeon floor.


	13. Soulmate AU - Reiji Sakamaki x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General setup: Set in a universe where everyone has a soulmate and there are various different connections between soulmates. Vampires (and Founders) have been known to have human soulmates. Generally the connection between a vampire/founder and their soulmate will not kick in until their soulmate is born and will fade after their soulmate dies. It considered unusual for a vampire to meet, let alone be with, their human soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as sort of a cross between headcanons and drabbles, as with my other soulmate AU sets. This one got away from me a little bit so it ended up being quite a bit longer than the others.

You weren’t born with any sort of obvious connection to your soulmate. Many people weren’t, but it didn’t stop you from feeling a slight sense of envy towards those with a name or pattern inked on their body that would lead them to their other half. No, you would have to rely on luck to find your soulmate, and you were left with little clue as to what form the connection might take when it showed itself.

Years passed and all too quickly you found yourself preparing for your last year of school, your connection to your soulmate as elusive as it had always been.

Just before the start of term, a letter arrived, with an offer to a transfer to Ryoutei Academy and a place to stay while you studied there. One of your relatives had some connection to the politician Tougo Sakamaki, and had apparently been able to pull some strings to be able to arrange the whole thing. Whether you wanted to transfer to the school or not, you were given little choice in the matter, and as all of your friends started back at your old school, you were being driven in a sleek black car to your new home, leaving all of them behind.

Although the mansion had a dark, unsettling feeling the moment you laid eyes on it, nothing could have prepared you for what lay inside its walls. Vampires, cruel and vicious, some nightmare made flesh, and your apparent hosts. Although captors might have been a more accurate term, all connection to your loved ones had been severed and any attempts to run were met with swift retaliation. 

* * *

 

Reiji had hardly taken a vested interest in you when you first arrived at the house. Your manners and posture left a fair amount to be desired but at least you were slightly better than some of the louder women they’d been sent over the years. Mostly the triplets did with you as they pleased, and he suspected it would not be long before yet another bride would need to be dispatched by the church. 

A few weeks after you first arrived, Reiji was enjoying a rare moment of peace in his room. A pot of freshly brewed tea steaming on the table, it’s pleasant aroma filling the air as he flicked through his notes. The sound of hurried footsteps echoed down the hall and Reiji lifted his head in response.

Moments later, the door slammed open and you tumbled inside, the scent of your fear heavy in the air. Your eyes widened as soon as they found his and you started to stammer out an apology, something about how Ayato was chasing you and you hadn’t realized this room was occupied. 

What an unsightly creature you were, your blouse half torn open and your hair in disarray. But he was far from one to refuse such an opportunity. 

Reiji set his notes to the side, readjusting his glasses as he noted how rude, not to mention unwise, it was to intrude in such a manner. It seemed that you thought you might be able to leave his room with only a simple chiding. How terribly naive.

He played to your assumptions for a short while, issuing a verbal dress-down that left you slightly red in the face. When he made an act of generously offering you a cup of tea, you muttered a soft yes almost immediately, eyes on the floor. 

It was a simple matter to slip one of his newer concoctions into your cup without your notice. A few minutes after accepting the drink, your hand went to the base of your throat and you started to wince.

“Is something the matter?” Reiji inquired, his own cup untouched. 

“My throat, it feels like it’s on fire,” you said, your voice hoarse.

“How interesting, I’d hoped it would paralyse the vocal cords completely, but it seems I still have more work to do.”

Your expression morphed into one of horror and you quickly stood and backed towards the door, but it was too late. Only a flick of his power was required to lock the door without him ever actually touching it. In no time, Reiji had you against the wall, wrists pinned by his gloved hand. You struggled against him but it was to no avail, and then his teeth were at your neck.

The moment his lips touched your skin, a jolt of fear shot through him. Some kind of mortal terror, the likes of which he’d never experienced before. He drew back and the feeling vanished, leaving him breathless. What was this? Your scent was that of an ordinary human, you certainly shouldn’t have the power to affect him in such a manner. 

Experimentally, Reiji ran a bare finger over the skin of your neck and the same sensation filled him. Flinching back as thought he’d been burned, he tightened his grip on your wrists to the point where you cried out.

“What exactly are you?” He hissed, scanning your eyes for any indication of deception.

“Human,” your voice shook, “I’m just a human.” 

Reiji took a deep breath to see if there was anything he’d missed in your scent, but it was utterly mortal, laced with fear. Wait, fear. Those were your emotions he’d sensed, but how? Vampires were capable of many things but this wasn’t one of them. Unless… 

An idea of the situation took shape in his mind, and there was only one way to test it. He lowered his mouth to your neck again, ignoring how you flinched away.

The fear hit him again, but this time he pushed back, summoning the sense of calm he felt when left to enjoy his tea in peace. Almost immediately your muscles relaxed, and even as his fangs pierced your skin, you made no move to struggle, nor did you protest.

The moment his skin left yours, you stiffened. The air once again rife with the smell of your fear.

“What… What did you do to me?” You spoke in a small voice.

A connection that flowed equally between a vampire and a human, Reiji had no doubt about exactly what it meant. That a mortal child held such a power over him… It was far from a pleasant thought and no matter what you were, it was not something he would allow you to wield against him.

“Have you truly not grasped the innate differences between us? This is just another one of the many abilities at my disposal, and another reason why you should learn your place in this household. Should I choose to, I could make it so that you begged me to drink from you to the point where your blood ran dry.” You shivered in his hold, and Reiji braced himself for the onslaught of emotion as he bit down over your clavicle.

You were far from what he had hoped for in a partner, but perhaps that could be rectified with a bit of time and training. The nature of your connection to each other certainly held some potential in that regard, although he would need to find a way to keep you from being able to subconsciously impose your emotions on him.   

One thing was for sure though, the triplets had had the last of their fun with you. From now on, the only one who would be feeding from you was him.

* * *

 

The nature of your days in the mansion changed after your encounter with Reiji. Gone were the many hours the triplets would spend bothering you. They still tried of course, but Reiji had an uncanny tendency to interrupt them before they could ever get very far. In fact, you seemed to be able to go very little time without Reiji making some sort of appearance. He’d somehow managed to get hold of your academic record and informed you that it was not fit for a member of the household, even though you suspected it was at least better than some of his brothers.

He seemed to have decided that it was his duty to ensure your grades were up to scratch and, everyday after school, you were to meet in his rooms for tutoring. Sometimes it would be topics you were familiar with, other times it would be extensions of the syllabus and then there were the lessons on deportment. You’d protested that the latter had little to do with your grades but Reiji had shot you a glance and made a scathing comment about how you were in desperate need of them regardless. Since then, you hadn’t voiced any further complaints.

You couldn’t wrap your head around Reiji at all. His punishments for failing to meet his expectations were harsh, as the marks from his riding crop all over your back proved. But he was capable of being pleasant, of offering a kind word or gesture whenever you began to wonder what the point in trying to please a man with such high standards even was.

And, more surprisingly, he had made no move to bite you since that first day. Not once. He’d also taken to wearing two gloves as opposed to the single one he’d worn in the time before he’d taken such an interest in you, as though he couldn’t bare to touch someone of such low worth.

About a month or so after your tutoring sessions had begun, Reiji had offered you some of his precious tea and you’d known better than to refuse. It was something of a common occurrence. Sometimes the brew would leave a terrible numbness in your limbs, or cause you to feel so hot that you might burst into flames. But then there were instances where it was only tea and Reiji would chuckle as you stared at the contents of the cup in paranoia.

On this particular evening, when you felt perfectly fine after finishing almost half a teapot of Darjeeling, it seemed it would be one latter occasions. Except when you met Reiji’s eye, he was studying you in a way he often did when you were acting as a test subject for one of his potions. 

“Is everything okay?” You asked, a slight sense of apprehension clear in your voice.

Reiji took a deep breath and picked at the hem of the white glove on his left hand. In the blink of an eye, he was standing over you, a bare hand gripping your chin and tilting your head to look at him. 

“Do you truly feel nothing at all?” He asked, his expression scrutinous.

“N, no,” you replied weakly. “Am I supposed to?” 

“Ah-” he withdrew his hand “-it would seem that particular potion is defective. You need not pay it any mind.” Reiji returned to his seat and took a long sip from his own cup of tea before turning his attention to you. “I’m sure you must be aware by now that a full moon will soon be upon us, and as a result, I find that my throat is not soothed by tea alone.” He set his teacup to the side with a soft clink and you swallowed nervously as he approached you once again. 

His fangs pierced the skin of  your neck, sending pain stinging through you. You braced yourself, expecting him to use that strange ability he had once before to influence your own feelings. But there was nothing aside from the throbbing that accompanied the process of having your blood sucked. And when he pulled back, you could have sworn you saw something akin to a sick sort of glee in his eyes.

* * *

 

After you’d retired for the night, Reiji swirled the small bottle of clear liquid he’d spent weeks working on. It had worked to utter perfection. Naturally, it’d been prudent to test the potion on you first and when you’d shown no ill effects it had been time to assess it’s true effectiveness. When he’d touched you, Reiji had been able to feel a slight flicker of your emotions. Nothing comparable to that he’d experienced before, so it would seem that for one of you to truly feel the emotion, the other would have to be experiencing it strongly or send it through your connection by force. 

He’d tried to send a feeling through that intangible bond between you, watching closely for any sign of reaction from you. There had been none however, and he’d known then that the potion was fit for his purposes. The effects were not designed to be permanent, but by taking a dose of it each day, it ensured he could touch you while his feelings remained entirely his own. You, on the other hand, would feel whatever he sent through your connection.

With a little experimenting he realized he could even cause you to be overcome by pain or pleasure with a simple touch. Your improvements in his lessons were drastic, your feelings apparently a much more powerful motivator than any physical incentive he could provide, and you quickly grew into a far more suitable partner for him than when you’d first arrived at the mansion. In fact, Reiji found that he had almost started to enjoy periods spent in your company, at least more so than he had with any other bride. You were not a poor conversationalist in the right setting, and had even offered more than a few insightful comments without his prompting. 

Perhaps you were soulmates for a reason after all. 

* * *

 

In the weeks that followed, you knew something was not right. Emotions that didn’t quite feel like your own would plague you whenever spent time in the company of the second eldest Sakamaki. A flash of disgust when you caught sight of Shu sleeping in some inconvenient location, a sense of discontent whenever your grades were less than perfect and a newfound appreciation for crockery.  

But in spite of it, you had come to look forward to the time you’d spend with Reiji, to the point where you were developing feelings for him. Unfortunately however, you were unable to tell whether they were genuine or another result of those awful vampiric abilities of his. 

One day, as you were walking through the school corridors to collect some documents your teacher had asked for, your foot caught on something and you went sprawling across the floor. 

“Heh, nice underwear.” Snapping your head back, you caught sight of Shu, one eye cracked open as he looked at the point where your skirt had ridden up exposing… You quickly adjusted the fabric and made to get to your feet. His legs must have been what you’d tripped over in the first place and you felt some lingering sense that you should get away from the blonde vampire as quickly as possible. 

A pale hand shot out and grabbed hold of your wrist. “Hold it, I’m thirsty.” You struggled but were ultimately powerless as he lifted your wrist to his mouth. Blue eyes met yours. “You were the one who fell on top of me and exposed yourself, lewd woman,” he said before biting down. 

“Stop!” You used your free hand to shove against him in an effort to free yourself. In spite of how much worse it would make the wounds, the feeling of his fangs in you was unpleasant enough to risk it. “Let go of me!”

“Tch, noisy.” He twisted your wrist until it was at a painful angle and bit down again.

“Ah, it hurts. Stop it!” Even though you knew your protests were more likely to end in further injury than anything else, you couldn’t help it. The sensation of his hands on you felt wrong.

After taking a good long drink of your blood, Shu pulled back and sighed. “You’re unusually bothersome for prey that’s been with us this long.”

“If you have a real problem with it, then why don’t you just use your vampiric powers to manipulate my own feelings against me? Reiji seems to do it often enough.” The bitterness in your own voice surprised you.

Shu’s eyes narrowed in what might almost have been confusion. “What are you… He has taken an unusual interest in you.” Something seemed to click, and a cruel smile played at his lips. “You really are an idiot, didn’t you notice that the triplets never did any similar?”

“What… what are you saying?” Now that you thought about it, they hadn’t. But Reiji was older than them, it didn’t seem too unbelievable that he’d have a better handle on his abilities.

“I’m saying, whatever you’re talking about has nothing to do with him being a vampire.” Shu yawned and let go of you. “Enough, I’m sleepy. Go and find somewhere else to be.”

“Wait! What do you mean ‘nothing to do with him being a vampire’? What is it?” You asked in frustration.

“If you’re so dense you can’t figure it out then go and bother him. Although there must be a reason why he hasn’t told you yet.” Shu closed his eyes, a signal that your conversation was at an end. 

You stood motionless in the corridor, mind reeling. Something that allowed him to influence you in such an intimate way but wasn’t just another one of his supernatural abilities. There was only one possibility that came to mind and the revelation made your heart stop. 

A soulmate connection. With Reiji. And… he knew. He knew but he hadn’t told you, had instead just used it to manipulate you. 

Tears welled in your eyes, a mixture of anger and betrayal filling you. It seemed you would need to have a conversation with the vampire that was long overdue.

* * *

 

Reiji could scent Shu on you the moment you stepped into the limo on your way back to the mansion. The blonde himself didn’t make an appearance, apparently so lacking in energy that he couldn’t even move himself to the vehicle. Pathetic.

It was only the presence of his other brothers that kept Reiji from doing anything during the ride home. No, this matter would be dealt with in private. Shu had trifled with his prey before, but this time felt infinitely worse; a gross violation of what belonged to him. And that you had allowed it to happen…

For your part, you were unusually silent on the journey, your hand subconsciously straying to your wrist every so often, where Shu had bitten you no doubt. 

The moment, you arrived at the mansion, Reiji ordered you to his room. You obliged but there was something in your expression he didn’t like, not one bit. 

“So,” he said, after his door had closed behind you, “are you going to tell me where that mark on your wrist came from or will I have to force it out of you?” The riding crop in his desk was easily accessible, but it didn’t feel like it would be enough. Nothing did.

You were silent, looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite read.

“Well?” Had contact with that good for nothing really corrupted you to the point where you would act with such disobedience. 

“How long?” You said in a small voice.

“I beg your pardon.”

“How long?” You repeated.

“Perhaps if you would care to elaborate, I might be obliged to answer,” he replied, and were he not mired in anger, he might have felt a slight sense of apprehension at your words.

“How long have you known that we’re soulmates Reiji?” You met his eyes for the first time since you’d entered the room.

If Reiji’s heart beat as a mortals did then he was sure it would have stopped dead. You’d found out somehow. Shu! He was going to kill him. 

“What did he say to you?” In a flash he had you against the wall, gripping your chin so you were forced to see the fury in his eyes. 

“Barely anything, but enough to let me know whatever you’ve been doing to me isn’t a result of any vampire ability as you’d have me believe. Why were you so determined to keep it a secret? Because you enjoyed being able to hold it over me? Because I wasn’t what you wanted so you took to training me like some kind of pet?” You spat, anger overriding whatever self-preservation instincts told you defying him was a poor idea.

“That… That is not any of your concern.” He’d known it was unlikely he’d be able to keep the truth from you forever, but he certainly hadn’t intended for you to find out like this.

“No, it is, that’s the point Reiji! It is my concern! Soulmates are meant to be equals, partners. But instead you’ve done nothing but use our connection to manipulate me.” Raising your voice at him was certainly not a wise idea, but you either didn’t think about it or didn’t care.

“Silence!” His grip on you was bruising. “You truly think we are equals? How terribly childlike, but then what should I expect, compared to me,  _dear_ ,” the word came out as a sneer, “you might as well be a child. Do not think just because such a connection exists between us that it grants you any sort of rights over me, is that understood?”

A loud slap rang throughout the room. Reiji stood with his head to the side, glasses knocked slightly askew and a faint sting on his cheek where your hand had impacted it. He released your chin in shock and you fled from the room immediately. Ordinarily he would have made a move to stop you, but instead he stood, frozen in place. 

It was not the physical contact that had affected him so, no, you possessed so little strength compared to him that the very idea of it was laughable. Instead, it was the flood of emotions that had passed from you to him in the short moment your hand had made contact, strong enough to override the tonic coursing through his system.

Anger was at the forefront, followed by sorrow and number of other fleeting emotions, but the one that lingered, and left him standing while you ran, was betrayal, deep and sickening. The dregs of fondness he’d sensed explained perhaps why it was so strong. After all, the deepest wounds could only be inflicted by someone you cared for, trusted. 

Reiji glanced towards the door. He could easily catch you, take you down to the dungeons and thrash you until you screamed yourself hoarse for your outburst. As much as he felt like he should, he was intelligent enough to know it would ultimately do little good. And, if he was even the slightest bit truthful to himself, he knew it would utterly destroy whatever had been built between the two of you. 

A brief flick of his wrist and the door closed. He had some thinking to do.

* * *

 

You weren’t sure what on Earth had possessed you to yell at Reiji, let alone strike him across the face. After sitting in the silence of your room, your anger had faded, replaced with misery… and fear. It had been foolish to allow your emotions to get the better of you in a house full of vampires who could kill you with half a thought, and especially with Reiji of all people.

The longer you spent in your room, the more afraid you became. Your actions certainly wouldn’t go without recompense. Regardless of what Reiji had done and how you felt about it, you’d come to learn that your opinions meant very little in this household.

A sharp knock resounded on your bedroom door and you felt the hair rise on the back of your neck in response. Was this it? Had Reiji finally come to finish you off for slapping him and being unfortunate enough to run into Shu? Or had your soulmate announced that he was done with you and now one of his brothers was outside your door waiting to drain you dry? Then again, if whoever was standing on the other side was really intent on your demise, it was unlikely they’d bother to knock first.

“Come in,” you called out softly, glancing at the lamp on your bedside table, you supposed that you could at least try to use it as a weapon if it came down to it. Although even then, you doubted you’d last more than a minute.

The door opened and Reiji stepped inside, carrying a tray laden with a teapot and two of his beloved ornate teacups.

Fear shot through you at the sight of him, recalling the last words you’d spoken to him and the large collection of toxins he kept on his shelf gave you an idea of where this might lead; death by poisoned tea.

Sharp eyes shot to you as Reiji set the tray on the small table in your room. “After all the time I’ve spent on you, you could at least try to maintain some semblance of composure. Although I suppose a healthy dose of fear is warranted given your actions towards me earlier.” A hint of a wicked smile played at his lips and an unpleasant shiver ran down your spine.

“Reiji I…” Your voice cracked and you felt vaguely like you might be about to burst into tears.

He held up a hand as indication to cease whatever miserable plea it was you were about to make.

“I will discuss your punishment for your behavior later, for now-“ he gestured to one of the chairs at your table “-take a seat. And do try to put the lessons on posture I gave you to good use.”

You obediently made your way to the chair and sat down, being sure to keep your spine straight. While your anger at the way he’d manipulated you hadn’t simply vanished, your fear was enough to keep it at bay. Whatever self-destructive impulses had driven you to act earlier, now a dying whisper. 

Reiji sat in the chair opposite you and poured dark steaming tea into the cup closest to you. As the liquid trickled into the white china, you thought of all the horrors that it could contain. You’d been exposed to his concoctions before with varying effects, however nothing had done lasting damage. But then you’d never pushed him like this.

“I’m really truly sorry,” you began, whether from genuine regret or fear you weren’t sure. ”I shouldn’t have yelled or slapped you but I wasn’t thinking, I just felt so frustrated and-”

“As much as I feel you should show some remorse over your actions, you need not get yourself into such an unsightly state. It is just tea. I am perfectly capable of ending your life with my own hands, and I would not waste any of my deadlier arsenal on a fragile mortal such as yourself.” His words were as clipped and cutting as always. You took hold of the teacup, the liquid rippling as your hands trembled. 

“Well, as I’ve gone to the trouble of preparing it for you, you had best taste it, had you not?” A thinly veiled order.

You sniffed miserably into the teacup before taking a sip. All things considered, it truly was delicious. Some rich blend with just the right hint of bitterness.  When you glanced up, Reiji was observing you expectantly and you swallowed shakily.

“It’s lovely, thank you.” You tried to offer a polite smile but you were fairly certain it was more of a grimace.

“Hm, well at least you haven’t forgotten basic manners.” Reiji pushed his glasses back up his nose with a single finger but said no more. You wanted to know what this was all about but you really didn’t want to ask him and so instead simply slipped away at your tea. The silence was thick, heavy and uncomfortable, the vampire across from you seeming content to watch you. Or perhaps he was just waiting to strike.

Once you’d emptied your cup, you set it down delicately on the tray, not wanting to add breaking his chinaware to the list of slights you’d committed. Reiji lifted the teapot to pour you another cup, before clearing his throat.

“With regard to the nature of our… connection to each other, perhaps it was remiss of me not to inform you of it sooner.” For once, he didn’t quite meet your eyes, instead focusing on the action of refilling the teacup. 

It occurred to you that this might be some poor form of an apology, or at least as close to one as Reiji was willing to give you. You sat there dumbstruck as he continued.

“As you have made such progress in our lessons, I have decided that causing any lasting damage over a single outburst is something of a waste. Once you have been properly disciplined, I plan to resume our sessions together unless-” he finally lifted his eyes to meet your gaze “-you are now so opposed to my company that you would prefer to serve as a meal for one of my brothers.”

“No!” You blurted out. Whatever your feelings, you certainly didn’t want to go back to being the triplets’ plaything. “I would… prefer to resume our lessons.”

“A sensible choice. Well, you should finish your tea before it cools. I don’t have all night and your punishment awaits.” And with the smirk he gave you, you wondered whether you might come to regret your decision. 


	14. Lost Eden - Shin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative take on Shin’s Lost Eden Manservant ending. I’ve tried to write it so that it should make some sense even if you’re unfamiliar with Shin’s LE route but I think it’s probably more effective if you’ve read it. Warning for blood, gore, general dark themes and obviously spoilers for Shin’s LE route.

Blood. There was so much blood. The once pristine golden floor of the Vibora’s grand hall was now covered in dark red stains. And then there were the bodies.

You were aware you should feel something as you stared at the lifeless hunks of flesh littering the floor: horror, sadness, fear, something. But instead you only felt a strange sense of detachment, like the events that had played out before you were nothing more than a fiction, entirely separate from your reality.

One body in particular caught your eye, a young man, his glassy green eyes staring at you helplessly, blood splattered on his chin. Somewhere in your mind, you could see the moment Shin had slit his throat and the man’s expression of horror as he’d realized death was upon him.

Even though the violence had stopped, you could still hear the sound of steel on flesh loud in your ears. You weren’t sure it would ever fade. 

Only Shin was left standing, his ragged breathing echoing off the walls. You couldn’t remember exactly when you’d sunk to the floor, Carla’s body barely a meter away from you.

So little time had passed since everything had started to go so horribly wrong but the events leading up to it felt like something from a lifetime ago.

Knowing his end was near, Carla had sought an alliance with the Vibora. Naturally Shin hadn’t taken it well, especially not with the revelation that his father might actually be the prince of the Wolf clan, making him nothing more than the result of an illicit affair. The expression on his face when he’d told you had broken your heart. You knew being a proud founder meant everything to him and it crushed you to see his very foundation crumbling apart.

When you and Shin had gone to the Vibora’s castle and seen Carla on his deathbed, you’d both realized you couldn’t tell him the truth, that it would be kinder to allow him to believe Shin would be able to restore the founder bloodline after he was gone.

And it seemed that would be that, as Shin, albeit begrudgingly, prepared to sign a treaty with the Vibora while Carla rested. At least, that was until the founder king himself appeared at the signing, a knife in his hand. 

You knew then that he’d discovered the truth somehow, and now he had come to kill Shin for attempting to deceive him.

Shin had known too and he’d struggled. You hadn’t been able to see exactly what had happened but you’d heard the sound of the knife piercing flesh and Carla’s spluttering cough as he’d choked on his own blood. 

Once it had become clear he was dead, Shin had laughed, a broken, awful sound that would haunt you forever. The man you loved believed he’d just killed the last member of the race he adored so much and it broke him.

You’d tried to approach him, to touch him, to do anything to ease the pain but he’d shouted at you to keep away. And then the carnage had started.

Now, in that stained grand hall, only the two of you out of the original party remained alive, the Vibora all dead at your feet.

Approaching footsteps echoed against the cold floor, accompanied by a slow clap and you glanced up to see Kino strolling towards Shin, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

“Ah, it seems like you’ve made quite the mess Tsukinami Shin. A surprising display of strength for someone who isn’t a founder.” Kino’s voice was full of cruel amusement and you felt something icy start to creep through your veins.

“So you were the one who told my brother, I thought so.” Shin’s voice was flat, a complete contrast to the angry cries he’d yelled as he’d driven a blade through the Vibora guards. 

Kino’s smile was answer enough and you couldn’t hear his reply over the roar of your own blood in your ears.

Kino had told Carla, likely knowing the outcome would be something like this. And now Shin… You knew him well, you knew this would destroy him, the happy future you’d imagined the two of you might have together. Rage, bitter and hateful, filled you as you looked at Kino’s remorseless dark red eyes, the same color as the blood on the floor. 

He’d done this. Shin might have wielded the blade, but it was Kino’s actions that had led to the slaughter you’d just witnessed. Perhaps if it were that alone, you wouldn’t feel so much resentment towards him. But he had hurt Shin in such an irrevocable way, and that was something you couldn’t forgive.

Out of the corner of your eye, you caught sight of the light from a chandelier glinting off of one of the swords abandoned by the Vibora. So much blood had been spilled already, what was a little more?

* * *

Shin’s hand felt sticky as his fingers clenched around the handle of that cursed knife, the blood coating them starting to dry. He wasn’t sure who the red fluid coating his skin had belonged to, only that he didn’t really care. He’d lost that right the second the blade had pierced Carla’s skin. His brother, the only person who could have revived the first bloods, dead by his own hand. The hand of a filthy bastard.

He’d killed the Vibora more on instinct than anything else. Violence had always been the outlet for his rage, even when it was actually directed at himself.

And now he was left looking at Kino’s smug expression. It made him want to vomit.

“So, what do you plan to do now that you’ve finished off the founder race for good? Do you still think you deserve to live happily with the girl who should have belonged to your brother, hm? Although I suppose I shouldn’t call him that now that your true heritage has come to light.” A lifetime ago Shin would have punched Kino for those words alone, but now they struck a chord. The rage he felt was dimming, giving way to a depthless chasm of despair. Which was exactly what he deserved.

“No, I don’t but… it’s got nothing to do with you.” Shin tightened his grip on the knife. He could do this, use this final kernel of anger to finish the foul vampire off. After that… Well, it didn’t really matter. Whatever sense of purpose he’d had, had crumpled to the floor with his brother.

“Haha, that’s right. Live out the rest of your days alone in misery, after all it’s what you-“ Kino cut off with a wet choking sound as a shining silver blade pierced straight through the side of his neck. The sword was pulled forwards, its sharp edge carving clean through the front of the vampire’s neck. 

Kino’s eyes bulged as he collapsed to the ground and Shin turned to look at you, standing with the blood-coated blade in your hand. He’d almost forgotten you were in the room, so lost in his inner-turmoil that he hadn’t sensed your approach. Apparently, neither had Kino.

You looked at the vampire’s body, your eyes devoid of mercy as the weapon arched down, stabbing him through the heart.

“You can keep your fucking mouth shut!” Your voice was so cold, Shin almost didn’t recognize it. He’d never seen you like this before and he stood frozen as you brought the sword down again and again.

When Kino’s torso was nothing more than a mess of blood and flesh, you finally dropped the weapon, the metallic clink of it colliding with the floor reverberating through the room. Your gaze met his and although it was brimming with fondness, there was an edge of madness to it. 

“You-“ he started but you cut him off.

“I’m sorry, I know you would have liked to kill him yourself but I just couldn’t listen to him any longer. I couldn’t let him hurt you anymore. Are you injured?” You took a step towards him, lifting your hands as though to take hold of his face. 

Shin stepped back, he couldn’t be with you, not after everything he’d done, everything he was. “You… Go back to the vampires!” 

“No.” The hardness in your voice surprised him, you would never normally dare to use that tone with him.

“Hey, who do you think you’re… Just go, leave!” Shin turned to depart. He was going to go back to Banmaden, even if, as the castle of the founders, he didn’t really deserve to be there. It was the only place he could think of to go.

“I said no, Shin. Don’t let Kino’s words get to you, of course we can still be together. You still want me right?”

Shin ignored you in spite of the steel in your voice. He couldn’t do this; he just wanted to be alone, to be left so that his sins could rot away at his insides.

“Shin, stop!” The command in your voice was something he hadn’t heard before and it almost made him stop. Almost.

Your hurried footsteps told him you were intending to run after him. He should just teleport away from you and be done with it, but his magic felt like a dead thing in his veins. Now that everyone, including Kino, was dead, he felt the energy draining from his limbs. It was effort enough just to focus on putting one foot in front of the other in the direction of the exit.

Just as you reached him, he finally turned, grabbing your outstretched wrist in one hand, hard enough to hurt.

“Do you want me to kill you too? Is that it?” He snapped, beyond hope that you wouldn’t notice how hard his hand was shaking as he gripped your arm. Shin didn’t know how he was expecting you to react. Maybe to flinch away in fear or cry from the pressure he was exerting on your bones. But instead you just looked at him, your expression eerily calm.

“Is that what you want? To kill me?” You asked, speech steady in spite of the question. Shin’s grip on your wrist faltered.

“No,” he said, so quietly it was essentially a whisper, as he lowered his gaze to the floor. “Just go, please.” His pride was too ruined for him to feel any sense of shame at the desperation in his own voice.

Gently, you removed your wrist from his hold and he let you, waiting for your footsteps to sound through the hall as you walked away from him. Instead he felt something warm on his cheeks as you turned his face towards you, so that he had no choice but to look you in the eyes. 

“Shin, I love you, nothing can change that. Please don’t shut me out, we can work something out together, I’m sure of it.” Your voice held so much hope and he hated it.

“You just don’t get it, do you?” He held out his hand, still clutching the knife that had ended the life of the first blood king. “I killed my brother, the last founder. You were supposed to restore the bloodline, with him, but I interfered and now he’s dead. The first bloods are all dead and I killed them!” Shin felt something wet roll down the side of his face and he became vaguely aware that he might be crying.

You looked at him with such sympathy in your eyes and it made him want to plunge the knife into his gut. Maybe it would be better just to end it, he should live with the guilt and pain but he’d only ever been weak in the end hadn’t he? A stronger man would have had the courage to die at his brother’s hands, but he hadn’t.

“Hey, since you care so much then-” Shin removed one of your hands from his face and pressed the handle of the knife into your palm “-kill me. Hah, you’re the last woman with founder blood, so I guess it’s fitting for you to be the one to do it.”

A pained expression flashed across your features. “I don’t-”

“Don’t say you can’t,” Shin interrupted as he closed your fingers around the cold metal and brought your hand up so that the blade was right over his heart. “Not after what you just did to Kino. I never thought you’d be capable of something like that but now I know you are.”

You looked at him pleadingly, silently begging him to allow you to lower your arm and toss the knife away but he held firm. And then the vulnerability in your expression vanished, a coldness seeping into your features. It was the same face you’d made when you killed the raven haired vampire. Shin waited for the feeling of the knife piercing his chest but it never came.

“Do you really think that’s enough?” Your tone almost reminded Shin of his brother and it was an effort not to flinch at it. “You think your death will make up for what you’ve done? No, it won’t. You’re right, I am the last woman with founder blood so-” your hand went from tenderly cradling his cheek to clutching his chin with such force that, if he were mortal, he was sure it would hurt “-shouldn’t I get to be the one to deliver judgment.” You pushed the knife so that it pressed uncomfortably against him, but not enough to draw any blood.

“This is what’s going to happen, both of us are going back to Banmaden and there, I’ll make your life far worse than it would have been if you were alone, as you seem to think that’s what you deserve. And if you think I can’t be cruel, you’ll find out just how wrong you are.”

As he looked into your eyes, Shin knew that this wasn’t some kind of joke or bluff. You were deadly serious and it sent something tingling up his spine. He could still try to run and leave you for your own good, but there was something to your words. Maybe you would be able to enact the revenge his brother should have delivered. The determination in your expression certainly showed that you wouldn’t abandon this idea easily and the energy to fight had left him. 

Maybe you would kill him in the end and then he’d face all of the members of a race he’d defiled simply by existing. Until then, what more did he have to lose?

* * *

Letting out a soft hum, you allowed your gaze to wander over Shin’s form, illuminated by candlelight, the only source of illumination in Banmaden’s dungeons. 

You trailed the leather of your riding crop over his pale exposed skin. He was entirely naked and his wrists were restrained by cuffs that not even he could break through. Not that he tried anyway, he never did.

Quite how much time had passed since that fateful day at the Vibora’s castle, you weren’t sure. It hadn’t taken long for you to fall into this rhythm and by now it was as familiar as an old friend.

You’d spend the first part of your day thinking of something to do, some punishment that you’d then spend the rest of the day bestowing. It wasn’t really a punishment though, no, you just let Shin think that’s what you were doing or else he would have left in you in that blood-stained hall. The pain was more to give him something to focus on that wasn’t his own guilt, to stop him from wallowing too much in his own misery. You chose to think of it as a kindness.

After a bit of experimenting, you’d found there were several potions in the storage rooms in Banmaden that made the task a bit easier. Some slowed Shin’s healing, while others made his skin so sensitive that just the barest touch could be painful.

You brought the riding crop down over Shin’s hip, and he let out a sound that was almost a whimper as it collided with his skin, already red from your previous strikes. You’d never realized he could make these sorts of noises, and you loved them.

Some voice in the back of your mind told you that this was wrong, cruel even, but you ignored it. Every day that voice got a little quieter and you knew it was only a matter of time before it would fade altogether. 

In the moment, this had seemed like your only option, the only way you could convince Shin to let you stay with him and maybe help him recover somewhere down the line. But now, you’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t enjoy it, at least a little bit. Having power over someone was a heady feeling, and when it was someone as strong as Shin, it was devastatingly wonderful.

“Since when did I tell you to stay quiet Shin?” You brought the crop down again and he actually cried out

_He needs this_ , you told yourself,  _he needs me_. And you would do absolutely anything for him, no matter how much blood stained the both of you. As long as you could stay with him, it would be enough.


	15. Only me - yandere!Shin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece that just sort of happened.

In retrospect, you probably should have realized something was wrong sooner. 

It had started off with smaller gestures, things that were easy to write off or forget about. A too tight grip on your hip when you were out in public together, bite marks left in places that made them difficult to hide, a low growl in his voice when he’d asked what you said to that boy from school.

But that was just Shin being Shin, wasn’t it? As much as you loved him, you knew how rough he could be.

Sure he had been spending more time with you recently, to the point where you couldn’t remember the last time you had a decent hour to yourself. But that was what people in love did, if anything, you should be happy about it.

But that sort of blissful ignorance could only last so long.

The day had started out innocuously enough. You’d been in Shin’s room, reading a book, while he lay with his head in your lap, strangely subdued as he toyed with the fingers on your free hand. 

Turning the page with your thumb, you frowned a little as you tried to work out what was going on in the story. Whether it was because the book was poorly written, or because you kept getting distracted by Shin bending your fingers just a bit too much the wrong way, you weren’t entirely sure. 

All you did know was that you’d reread the same page roughly three times, your mind wandering as you struggled to focus on the words. 

With a heavy sigh, you shut the book and glanced down, catching Shin staring at you with an odd sort of intensity. Something about it felt vaguely unsettling but you decided not to pay it any mind.

“Hey Shin, would you mind getting up a sec so I can fetch a different book from the library?” You asked, attempting to pry your hand from his.

The first blood only tightened his grip as he looked up at you with a frown. “Isn’t this enough? Spending time with me? If you’re bored then-” he lifted your hand to his mouth and ran the tips of his fangs over the skin of your finger “-there are other things we could do.” 

You gave him a wry smile. “Somehow when we spend time together it always seems to end in  _other things_. And I don’t think you’re really going to take no for an answer are you?”

“At least you understand that much,” Shin said, giving you a flash of a smirk before biting down on your finger. You winced slightly at the burst of pain, but you didn’t try to fight him.  

No sooner had his fangs left your finger than the first blood was suddenly leaning over you, lips distractingly close to yours.

“So, where should I start first?” His eyes raked over your body in a way that made you feel exposed. And given the glint in his eye, you guessed you probably wouldn’t be leaving his room for a while after he was finished.

Unfortunately there was just one little thing niggling at the back of your mind. “Shin wait.”

“What is it?” He asked, impatience clear in his voice.

“Can you at least let me put this book back before I forget? Carla was very unimpressed the last time I lost one and he still scares me a bit,” you admitted sheepishly. While it was hardly an urgent task, it was certainly true that a couple of hours with Shin made you forget pretty much everything else. That and you were craving a little alone time, even if it was just a couple of minutes to gather yourself before the veritable onslaught that awaited.

Shin’s eye narrowed at the mention of his brother but then he glanced at the book.

“Ha, you sure can kill a mood quickly. Fine, it’s better when you don’t have any distractions, but hurry back or else-“ he licked the shell of your ear “-I won’t be in a very generous mood when you get back.”

“I will, I will,” you replied, as you got to your feet, giving him a quick smile before you left the room.

In spite of your promise, the library was still quite a walk from Shin’s bedroom, so even though putting the book back on its shelf took no time at all, a bit of a wait was inevitable.

On the way back, one of the many paintings on the wall caught your eye, you couldn’t recall seeing it before, but then Carla had so many paintings, it was impossible to remember all of them. 

The piece in question was of a garden, likely located somewhere in the demon world, given the inky black sky in the painting, eerie blue flames pouring out from stone chalices acting as the only sources of light.

You weren’t sure how long you spent staring at it, admiring the artistry.

“Do you like it?” A deep voice came from behind you and you spun around to find Carla. You rarely spent much time with the founder king these days and truth be told, he still made you a little nervous.

“Yes, it’s incredible,” you said, turning back to take in the artwork once more. “The way the artist has captured the flames, the texture of the paint… It’s truly beautiful.”

Carla stepped forward to look at the painting beside you. “You have a good eye. It’s done by a famous artist in the demon world, I have a couple of his other works in the castle but this one is particular sort after.”

You turned to look at him. “Did you get it recently? I don’t remember seeing it here before.”

“Yes, I had Shin fetch it for me just the other day.” Carla’s gaze suddenly snapped to the hallway behind you and narrowed slightly. You turned to look but found only an empty corridor.

“I have important matters to attend to. You should hurry back to Shin’s room.” You glanced back to Carla, only to find him gone, your conversation apparently at an end.

Muttering something under your breath about the pains of living with beings that could teleport, you trailed back to Shin’s room.

As you reached his door, you noticed that it was slightly ajar, even though you were sure you’d shut it behind you when you left. Shrugging it off, you went to push the door open further when a hand reached out and grabbed hold of your wrist, pulling you into the room with so much force that you went stumbling into someone’s chest.

“Shin what-“ you started, but broke off abruptly as you looked at his face. Rage, pure and seething, coated his features. His single pupil was a thin slit, showing more of the golden iris and making his gaze all the more piercing. The door closed behind you with an ominous thud, the lock turning as Shin used his magic to seal the room shut.

Instinctively, you tried to take a step back but were stopped by a firm arm around your waist, keeping you trapped against Shin’s chest.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” He snapped, voice louder than was comfortable when you were standing this close to him.

“I told you, I just went to put the book back…” you said, trailing off at the end as the anger in his expression only seemed to grow more intense.

“Oh, but that’s not all you did is it?” Shin’s tone was positively nasty and you winced as he tightened his hold on your wrist. “Did you enjoy it? Flirting with my brother the second my back was turned.”

“Shin I wasn’t-“

“Don’t lie to me!” He yelled, his fingers digging into your side.

“Shin, please stop, you’re hurting me.” It was a pathetic plea, especially given how little trouble he’d had hurting you when you first met, but your wrist was throbbing to the point where your eyes were filling with tears.

“Oh.” Shin lifted your wrist so you could see it. “It hurts does it? Maybe I should just snap it. This is your dominant hand, isn’t it? If I made it completely useless, so you had no choice but to rely on me, would you only look at me then?” The pressure on your wrist increased and you cried out.

“Shin please stop!” You screamed, shaking from pain and fear.

For a tense moment, Shin’s expression remained that same mask of anger and you were sure he was going to break your bones like they were no more than twigs. And then, mercifully, something in his eye froze over and he let go of you. The arm around your waist loosened too, allowing you to back up against the wall as you cradled your bruised arm.

“Ahh, that’s right. Are you doing this because of all the things I did to you in the past? I thought you’d come to love me in spite of it, but was it all just an act so you could get your own back?” He made no move to step any closer to you, instead he just watched your reaction.

All you could do was blink at him in disbelief, completely lost for words. You knew Shin had issues when it came to his brother, but right now he seemed… unhinged. That single golden eye gleamed with a sort of madness that made you instinctively want to back away even further.

When you failed to respond, he let out a broken laugh. “I see, that is it, isn’t it? Tell me, did you ever want to be with me at all?”

You had no idea what to do. While you knew you should stand your ground as you really hadn’t done anything wrong, you couldn’t bring yourself to. Shin looked so wild, so close to  _breaking_  that you couldn’t bear the idea of doing or saying anything to make it worse. And that was assuming you could even get him to listen to logic in the first place. Your relationship with the first blood had never been picture perfect, but this was a whole new level of unhealthy.

Even though the pain in your wrist had yet to even start to fade, you braced yourself and hesitantly took a step towards him. Lifting your hands in the universal sign that showed you meant no harm, you continued that slow steady pace towards him. Shin remained still, watching you with a degree of wariness.

When you were within arm’s length, you steeled your nerves as you carefully wrapped your arms around him, pulling him to you. He stiffened at the contact, as though he couldn’t quite decide whether to trust the gesture or not.

“Shin, I do love you and I’m sorry,” you said, although you shouldn’t be apologizing, it was all you could think to say to calm him down. “I should have considered your feelings before I spoke to Carla, but that’s all we did. We just talked about paintings, that was it, I promise.”

Shin’s breath was ragged in your ear. You stood like that for a moment, terrified that he wouldn’t believe you and you’d then have to deal with the consequences.

But then his arms were around you, holding you to him in a bruising grip. Shin pressed his face into your neck and inhaled deeply, taking in your scent. He let out a shaky laugh before speaking again, his tone softer than before.

“You probably don’t know this, but you’ve been with me for long enough now that my scent has soaked into your skin. It’s faint, but it’s still there. It’s proof that you’re mine, and that you haven’t been touched by anyone else.” You shuddered slightly as his breath fanned over your neck. “But even so, swear to me that all you did was talk. That I’m the only one you care about like this.”

“I swear,” you replied, barely loud enough to hear but it seemed to be enough. Shin pressed his lips to your skin, trailing kisses along your neck.

“I don’t want you to talk to him anymore,” he muttered, almost more to himself than to you. “I don’t want you to look at him… or for him to look at you.”

Before you had chance to react, Shin released you only to push you onto the bed, gripping your shoulders as he pinned you down.

“Tell me that you won’t leave my room without me from now on,” he said, the strength returned to his voice.

You thought he couldn’t possibly be serious, but one look into his eye told you that he was. “But I-”

“Promise me!” He yelled, hands tightening on your shoulders to the point where you were certain that if he gripped any harder, your bones were going to splinter.

“I, I promise,” you said quietly, choking back a sob. This was madness. Complete and utter madness and you were powerless to do anything about it.

You were barely able to blink before he was at your throat, fangs sinking roughly into your skin. It’d been a while since he’d bitten you quite this hard and it hurt. Your hands went to his sides, nails digging into him as you tried to cope with the pain. It didn’t seem to deter him though, he just kept roughly sucking at your neck. 

By the time he finally drew back, running his tongue over your skin one final time, you felt light-headed. 

The pressure on your shoulders lightened and when you got a look at his face, you saw that his gaze had become softer. He moved one hand to your cheek, running his thumb over it gently, such a contrast to his behavior just moments earlier. 

Shin lowered his forehead carefully to yours. “I love you,” he said softly, his lips a hair’s breadth from your own. 

The silence dragged on for a moment too long as you fought past the feeling of wanting to break down into sobs. “I love you too,” you replied, your voice shaking as you finally managed to get the words out. But you meant it. Perhaps that was the awful part. That even though he was terrifying you, a part of you just wanted him to feel okay. 

You felt Shin’s fingers trailing over the bare skin at your side, where your shirt had ridden up when he’d pushed you onto the bed. He lifted his head so that you could look at him.

“Show me,” he said, his hand dipping underneath your waistband. “Prove that you mean it with your body.” 

You paused. Any other day, embarrassment aside, you might not have minded, but right now, being pinned underneath him, you couldn’t help but feel afraid. And as much as that made you want to say no, you couldn’t shake the thought of what might happen if you didn’t just do as he asked.

Hesitantly, you pressed your lips to his. Shin was quick to respond, returning the kiss with such fervor it almost hurt, like he couldn’t get enough of the feeling of your lips.

His hand dipped completely beneath your clothes, grasping roughly at the flesh of your inner thigh.

Shin broke away from you briefly, allowing you a moment to catch your breath. “That’s right,” he said, nails indenting your skin as he seemed to forget the strength of his own grip. “Focus on me. You should only ever focus on me.”


	16. Shin x Demon!Reader Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a friend's comment on part 2 of this series.

Shin looked up at the dark silk canopy of your bed, mind fuzzy from an evening spent with you indulging him in pleasure.

He couldn’t help but wonder why he ever resisted this, resisted you. You made him feel so so good that time seemed to stop and nothing else mattered.

The feeling of fingers tracing circles on his bare chest made him turn his attention to you. You were lying on top of him, unbelievably beautiful with slightly flushed cheeks.

The only light in the room came from candles burning on your bedside table, the colors of the flames catching in your hair. In that moment, Shin could have sworn you looked like some type of god.

Your eyes scanned over his face and Shin met them, mesmerized.

“Hey Shin, tell me that I’m the only one who’s ever made you feel this good,” you said, tone soft in spite of the order. 

“You are,” he breathed, running a hand up your side. Ordinarily, you preferred that he only touched when you’d given him permission to, but these moments together in your bedroom were an exception. And he was thankful for it, as although he’d once been repulsed by the feeling of you, now he craved it, more than anything.

If his past self could see him now, Shin was fairly certain he’d be disgusted with himself. And in a way he was, but his pride had come to mean little in his time spent with you, to the point where he couldn’t imagine ever going back to who he used to be.

“You’ve come a long way Shin.” You leaned down to press your lips to his jaw. “And I’ve rewarded you for it, just as I said I would, but there’s one last, very important thing I want you to do for me before I’ll be able to feel that you have become completely and utterly mine.”

In the old days, Shin would have stiffened at that, the mention of you needing something more from him. But now, he couldn’t imagine denying you anything.

“What is it?” He asked, voice devoid of any sort of trepidation.

“I want you to admit that Carla never cared about you at all. That I’m the only one who has ever loved you.” Your expression was deadly serious and Shin felt something deep inside of him still. 

He thought he’d already given you everything he had; his body, the pride he’d clung to so desperately for years, the very essence of him. 

And yet somehow, this one request brought forth a hesitation he hadn’t felt in months. Perhaps due to some feeble spark of hope, buried so far down he hadn’t realized it was still there, that he would one day be reunited with his brother and the memories of you would fall away like a bad dream.

You picked up on his wavering thoughts and dug your nails into his chest. “Shin, all I’m asking for is this one, very simple thing. I’ve shown you how much I care about you, haven’t I? Do you really want to disappoint me now, after everything?” Shin looked into your eyes. Maybe there was hurt there, or maybe it was something else and he was just seeing what he wanted to see.

But in truth, even if it would mean sacrificing truly everything he ever was, Shin knew what he had to do.

Something wet trailed down his cheek and he wondered when he’d become so pathetic that he’d cry this easily.

Shin wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you to him so that he could bury his face into your neck. He didn’t want to look at you as he completely discarded the loyalty he’d had to his brother, his people. He didn’t want to look at anything. He just wanted to feel you, the sensation of your skin against his, his only lifeline, the only thing he had.

“Carla… my brother, he never…” Tears dripped onto your neck as he fought to get the words out. This one sentence taking everything he had.

“Go on,” you said and Shin clenched his fingers, nails raking along your back but you didn’t seem to mind.

“My brother never cared about me at all,” the words were muttered against your skin. “You are… you are the only one… you’re all I have.” A sob wracked his body and he shuddered against you. 

Shin didn’t see the way you smiled cruelly as he clung to you and wept.


	17. Only me - yandere!Shin x Reader epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An add on scene to my yandere!Shin x reader drabble, I'd definitely recommend reading that one first.

Your eyes fluttered open softly as you started to shake off the clutches of sleep. Your surroundings slowly came into focus and you felt the faint sting of disappointment as you registered that you were in Shin’s room. 

Of course there was no reason why you shouldn’t be but every day, you awoke with the hope that the last few months had been nothing more than a dream.

If only you could be so lucky.

You’d thought that after Shin’s outburst, he might get better if you showed him how deeply you cared for him. If anything, he’d just gotten worse. 

No matter how much of yourself you gave him, it was never enough, he always wanted more and you were never able to deny him. 

The time you spent outside of his room had dwindled and you’d come to resent its familiar blue walls, the scent of it, and the sight of the bed where Shin claimed you every night. 

What Carla made of the situation, you weren’t sure. You’d briefly hoped that he might take notice of Shin’s escalating mental state and intervene but for whatever reason, he hadn’t and you didn’t want to find out what Shin would do if you ever tried to seek his aid. 

Not that the first blood let you out of his sight in the first place. Right now, he was currently dozing behind you, face pressed into your neck with one arm wrapped firmly around your waist and one of his legs draped over yours. Holding you captive even in his sleep.

You shuffled, trying to put at least some space between your bodies. 

A lifetime ago you’d loved this, loved him, now you weren’t sure how you felt. You supposed you did still love him in a way but it was twinged with bitterness, anger at him for completely stripping you of your freedom.

As you struggled to shift away from him, you became aware of the dull ache flooding your lower half. You winced as you thought of what lay beneath the covers. The bite-marks littering your skin were nothing new, no, they’d been a part of your relationship from its start, but it was the bruises that bothered you. The imprint of Shin’s hands on your hips and thighs.

He never let them fade away completely.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His voice was rough from sleep as he spoke into your ear and it sent a shudder down your spine. 

You stilled. “Nowhere, I was just… nowhere.”

“Good.” He pressed his lips to your neck, the hand on your waist lifting so that he could trail his fingers down your side. “Well, aren’t you forgetting something?”

You knew what he meant. Before everything, you’d gotten into the habit of waking Shin up with a kiss. He still expected it, even though the sweetness behind the gesture had been lost.

With a barely audible sigh, you turned over and pressed your lips to his in a quick peck. “Good morning Shin.”

He grinned and kissed you, unsatisfied with your chaste show of affection. His kisses were always demanding and this one was no exception. His fang scraped over your lip as he tugged your hips so that they were flush against his. 

The action sent a shot of pain through you and you pulled back. Shin frowned briefly before seeming to cotton on.

“Ah, are you still sore from last night?” He drew back the covers, exposing the dark purple marks on your skin. “It’s frustrating having to hold back so much of my strength, but I do love being able to do this to you.” 

Shin moved so that he could trail kisses over your hips, pausing when he reached your upper thigh and sinking his fangs into the soft flesh there. 

You whimpered softly as he drank from the already tender area. 

“Hah, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough of this taste,” he said against your skin before biting down once more. 

You grit your teeth, trying to think about anything other than want your life had become. 

“I have to leave the castle today,” he said, after finally drawing away from your skin. 

“Oh?” You felt a slight kernel of hope in your chest. Shin usually took you with him when he left Banmaden, apparently not trusting you to be left alone in the same building with his brother, meaning that you least got a break from being trapped within the castle’s walls. 

“The Vibora seem to be trying to expand their territory onto our lands so I’ve got to teach them a lesson. I don’t particularly want to bring you with me this time though, I don’t want those filthy bastards looking at you.” You were fairly certain a comment like that should send some sort of alarm ringing through you but you just felt tired.  So much for getting some fresh air.

“I’m going to leave a familiar by the door but my brother shouldn’t bother you anyway.” You weren’t sure what Shin meant by that comment and you didn’t quite have the courage to ask him. 

Shin leaned over you, his single golden eye, studying your expression. “You won’t try to leave the room, will you?”

“No, I won’t,” you said miserably, but it seemed to be enough for Shin and he pressed his lips to yours. 

“I’ll try not to take too long so make sure you stick to your word, or else I’m sure you can guess what’ll happen the next time I have to leave you by yourself.”


	18. Moments - Shin x Founder!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Versus II Carla versus Shin CD, Shin mentions that it's been hundreds of years since he last drank blood. This is my headcanon on what happened and it's set before the founders were sealed in Banmaden.

A soft noise slipped past your lips as Shin pushed you roughly against one of the pale stone columns decorating the castle’s rooftop garden. His fangs sank into the flesh of your neck and you rested your head against the cool surface of the pillar as the pain shot through you.

Just a few months ago the garden would have been full of women and children enjoying the beautiful open space. But now, with the war with Karlheinz and the growing threat of Endzeit, it had been abandoned, leaving you and Shin alone amongst the crimson rose petals fluttering in the breeze. Although you supposed that might be a good thing given what you were doing.

The second prince took great, loud gulps of your blood, his grip on you hard and unyielding. Shin was never gentle with you; that wasn’t the nature of your relationship and, truth be told, you weren’t sure he knew how to treat anything delicately. Today however, he was being unusually rough and careless with his bites.

You should have guessed this was coming from his expression when he’d cornered you in the corridor near the King’s rooms and dragged you up here without explanation, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, even if the pleasure that only came from having another first blood drink from you was starting to heat your veins.

Something must have happened, likely involving his brother if he was this worked up.

Most of your friends swooned over the crown prince; how handsome and strong he was, what a great king he’d one day make.

You couldn’t dispute that he was indeed beautiful, but it had only ever been the King’s second son who had caught your eye. Quite what it was about him that captured your interest, you couldn’t say, but it was enough that it had lead you to spend too many hours in the gardens watching him train. Enough that he’d noticed.

It hadn’t been your intention for anything to happen, but when Shin had first confronted you, you learned just how difficult it was to deny him.

Since that initial encounter, you’d spent far more time with his fangs buried in your neck than you were proud to admit. That’s all it was though, moments spent lost in each other’s bodies whenever either of you simple wanted to drown yourselves in pleasure and forget.

And with the world around you starting to crumble apart, it was little wonder your liaisons had become so frequent.

A number of other founders felt confident that you’d win the war, especially with Carla on the front lines. You weren’t so sure however, not with the troubled look in the prince’s eye, or the knowledge that the queen had been confined to the dungeons by the king himself.

The area beneath the castle was off limits to most, or at least it was now that it housed the Endzeit victims. You were just lucky it hadn’t claimed any of your loved ones. Yet.

“Fuck,” Shin growled against your throat, fingers twisting in the fabric of your clothes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You offered, even though you knew it was unlikely Shin viewed you as anything more than a way to vent his physical desires.

“No,” he snapped at you. “I just… Just hold still.” He bit down roughly over your collarbone and you winced a bit. In spite of the pain, you couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. Shin did not handle frustration well, the patch over his eye proved that much. And even though it wasn’t your place to offer the prince comfort, you suspected he wouldn’t get it from anywhere else.

Sighing, you lifted one hand to his head, lightly twining your fingers in his hair, the short strands soft against your skin. You placed your other hand on his back, holding him close to you. Shin tensed slightly against you, before removing his fangs from your flesh and resting his head against your shoulder.

There was a long pause as you stood like that, holding him with only the sound of the wind in your ears.

Finally, he spoke, voice softer than you’d ever heard it before.

“My father refused to send me to the front lines,” he said, not lifting his head. “He said there was no need to worry about it with my brother leading the troops. Why? Why do I never get a chance to prove myself?”

You tightened your hold on him, trying to think of something, anything to say. Shin wouldn’t want your sympathy, you knew that much, but you had to respond with something.

“It’ll come,” you said. “Someday, you’ll get the chance to prove yourself, I’m sure of it.”

“Tch, what would you know.” Shin stayed like that for a moment before lifting his head, his single golden eye meeting your gaze. Briefly, you could see the vulnerability in it, the desperate need to show that he was worth just as much as Carla, if not more. And then his expression changed.

“You know,” he said in a low tone by your ear, “we’re the only ones up here tonight.” His hands slipped around your back to the laces securing your clothes and you felt your breath catch in your throat.

“I know. Is that… is that really what you want right now?”

Rather than giving you a verbal answer, Shin pressed his lips to yours in a surprisingly tender kiss. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to tonight?” His breath mixed with yours and you felt your core start to heat.

“No I do, I just…” You swallowed whatever it was you were going to say. If Shin wanted to forget himself for a moment with you, then you wouldn’t refuse him that. Instead you returned his kiss, savouring the feeling of him.

A soft noise slipped past your lips as Shin pushed you roughly against one of the pale stone columns decorating the castle’s rooftop garden. His fangs sank into the flesh of your neck and you rested your head against the cool surface of the pillar as the pain shot through you.

Just a few months ago the garden would have been full of women and children enjoying the beautiful open space. But now, with the war with Karlheinz and the growing threat of Endzeit, it had been abandoned, leaving you and Shin alone amongst the crimson rose petals fluttering in the breeze. Although you supposed that might be a good thing given what you were doing.

The second prince took great, loud gulps of your blood, his grip on you hard and unyielding. Shin was never gentle with you; that wasn’t the nature of your relationship and, truth be told, you weren’t sure he knew how to treat anything delicately. Today however, he was being unusually rough and careless with his bites.

You should have guessed this was coming from his expression when he’d cornered you in the corridor near the King’s rooms and dragged you up here without explanation, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, even if the pleasure that only came from having another first blood drink from you was starting to heat your veins.

Something must have happened, likely involving his brother if he was this worked up.

Most of your friends swooned over the crown prince; how handsome and strong he was, what a great king he’d one day make.

You couldn’t dispute that he was indeed beautiful, but it had only ever been the King’s second son who had caught your eye. Quite what it was about him that captured your interest, you couldn’t say, but it was enough that it had lead you to spend too many hours in the gardens watching him train. Enough that he’d noticed.

It hadn’t been your intention for anything to happen, but when Shin had first confronted you, you learned just how difficult it was to deny him.

Since that initial encounter, you’d spent far more time with his fangs buried in your neck than you were proud to admit. That’s all it was though, moments spent lost in each other’s bodies whenever either of you simple wanted to drown yourselves in pleasure and forget.

And with the world around you starting to crumble apart, it was little wonder your liaisons had become so frequent.

A number of other founders felt confident that you’d win the war, especially with Carla on the front lines. You weren’t so sure however, not with the troubled look in the prince’s eye, or the knowledge that the queen had been confined to the dungeons by the king himself.

The area beneath the castle was off limits to most, or at least it was now that it housed the Endzeit victims. You were just lucky it hadn’t claimed any of your loved ones. Yet.

“Fuck,” Shin growled against your throat, fingers twisting in the fabric of your clothes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You offered, even though you knew it was unlikely Shin viewed you as anything more than a way to vent his physical desires.

“No,” he snapped at you. “I just… Just hold still.” He bit down roughly over your collarbone and you winced a bit. In spite of the pain, you couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. Shin did not handle frustration well, the patch over his eye proved that much. And even though it wasn’t your place to offer the prince comfort, you suspected he wouldn’t get it from anywhere else.

Sighing, you lifted one hand to his head, lightly twining your fingers in his hair, the short strands soft against your skin. You placed your other hand on his back, holding him close to you. Shin tensed slightly against you, before removing his fangs from your flesh and resting his head against your shoulder.

There was a long pause as you stood like that, holding him with only the sound of the wind in your ears.

Finally, he spoke, voice softer than you’d ever heard it before.

“My father refused to send me to the front lines,” he said, not lifting his head. “He said there was no need to worry about it with my brother leading the troops. Why? Why do I never get a chance to prove myself?”

You tightened your hold on him, trying to think of something, anything to say. Shin wouldn’t want your sympathy, you knew that much, but you had to respond with something.

“It’ll come,” you said. “Someday, you’ll get the chance to prove yourself, I’m sure of it.”

“Tch, what would you know.” Shin stayed like that for a moment before lifting his head, his single golden eye meeting your gaze. Briefly, you could see the vulnerability in it, the desperate need to show that he was worth just as much as Carla, if not more. And then his expression changed.

“You know,” he said in a low tone by your ear, “we’re the only ones up here tonight.” His hands slipped around your back to the laces securing your clothes and you felt your breath catch in your throat.

“I know. Is that… is that really what you want right now?”

Rather than giving you a verbal answer, Shin pressed his lips to yours in a surprisingly tender kiss. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to tonight?” His breath mixed with yours and you felt your core start to heat.

“No I do, I just…” You swallowed whatever it was you were going to say. If Shin wanted to forget himself for a moment with you, then you wouldn’t refuse him that. Instead you returned his kiss, savouring the feeling of him.

And then you were lying on your back amongst the roses, Shin above you, the moonlight catching in his hair. He looked impossibly beautiful in that moment, the stars framing him, eye glinting in the dim light.

You wanted to tell him then. That to you, he would always be more splendid than Carla, more wonderful than anyone or anything. But you didn’t

Someday, you promised yourself, you would find the courage to tell him.

That is, if you lived long enough.

 


	19. Arranged - Krone and Giesbach drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request I got on tumblr after I said I thought Krone and Giesbach's marriage was probably arranged. This is based on information from Shin's LE route so if you haven't read it and don't want any spoilers then I'd recommend you give this chapter a miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Eberto is the name of the head of the wolf clan in LE, I haven’t just made it up.  
> \- I can’t remember whether it’s ever stated whether Felsen is Krone or Giesbach’s brother but here I’ve just decided he’s Krone’s given his involvement in her life.

Krone stared at the face of the woman in the mirror. It was unmistakably hers, but at the same time, she felt an odd sense of disconnection as she took in the familiar features. This was the face of the woman who would become the founder queen.

She’d often been complimented for her beauty, but clothed in an iridescent red and gold dress with a shimmering powder coating her eyelids, she couldn’t deny that she looked the part. Far more than she felt like it anyway.

Her fingers brushed her cheek as she tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and the sensation was uncomfortably close to one she’d been struggling to shake from her mind for weeks. 

The last time the man she loved had touched her. The last time he would ever touch her. Likely even the last time she’d see him.

The thought of it still put a lump in her throat.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

“Are you ready my lady? Your father and the king are waiting for you in the hall,” the maid called out.

“Yes, I shall be there in a moment,” Krone replied, breathing a sigh as she took one last look in the mirror. 

This was not Krone’s first time meeting Giesbach, but it was the first time following his coronation. And it was certainly the first time she would be meeting him as the woman who would be his wife.

Much like for her, she was not the king’s original intended. No, but the old king had died suddenly, much earlier than anyone would have thought possible, leaving Giesbach to take over. And now he was king, there was a general concession that he should take a wife sooner rather than later. However, there was the problem that his old betrothed was still too young to act as the people’s queen. 

Or to bear him an heir.

Krone’s father had never been one to miss an opportunity, and who would pass up the offer of marrying into the founder royal line?

She could still hear the misery in her brother’s voice when he had told her of the arrangement. After everything he’d done to keep her from Burai and find a match that would benefit both her and the family, it hit him just as much as it did she. 

Telling Eberto had been the worst part though, seeing the sorrow in her own eyes reflected in his. Knowing that in spite of their mutual feelings, fate was prying them apart.

Allowing herself one final moment of grief for the future she had been denied, Krone left her room and headed for Banmaden’s great hall.

Her life had always been governed by others anyway, even her meetings with Eberto had been Felsen’s idea, although she had soon come to enjoy them. It had been the same for her mother, and every female founder who had come before her, and if they could cope with it then so could she.

Her people and her king needed a queen and Krone would do everything in her power to fulfill that duty.

The guards in front of the heavy wooden doors to the hall each offered her a bow of the head before allowing her into the room where Giesbach and her father stood talking.

Although she’d seen him before, Krone drank in the image of the man she was to marry. He was handsome, in the way that all men of the demon world were, but there was something more to him as well. An aura that sent a tingle across her skin as he glanced at her, like his body couldn’t quite contain the magnitude of the magic it housed.

Catching that he had lost the king’s attention, her father turned to look at her. “Ah, your majesty, although me to present my daughter, Krone.” 

“Your majesty,” she said with a curtsy, the image of courtly grace.

“Krone.” The use of her name didn’t surprise her, the current king had never been one for using formal address with anyone. Perhaps he simply didn’t think they were worthy of it. 

Footsteps echoed off of the marble floor as he approached her an extended his right hand. Krone offered her own and he took it.

His gloved thumb traced across the backs of her fingers and Krone tried not to think of the last man who had done that, or of the eyes that were the wrong shade of gold, and cold, far colder than her prince’s eyes had ever been.

“Your father didn’t lie about how beautiful you have become.” 

“You are most kind, my king.” She supposed she should feel flattered to have the ruler of her people praise her, but Krone was so used to empty platitudes that the words meant nothing.

“Hm.” His lip quirked slightly, like he found something amusing but she had little idea what it was.

The king turned back to address her father. “I take it that you’ve been seeing to the necessary arrangements.”

“Of course, your majesty. You need only say the word and we can have things ready in a matter of days.” Her father’s eyes gleamed with a hint of greed and Krone forced herself to look away.

“Good.” Giesbach faced her once more. “I am not fond of the idea that my rule is not complete until I am wed but it would be a shame to keep such a lovely bride waiting.”

Krone forced a pleasant smile to her lips. She had known both her father and the king would want their union to be made official as soon as possible, but now faced with the reality of it, she couldn’t help but feel vaguely suffocated.

She would adapt though. If there was anything Krone had been taught in her life, it was how to act as others needed her to. And perhaps, along the way, she would find it within herself to feel about Giesbach the way she did about her prince.

After all, they would be together for a very, very long time.


	20. Transgressions - Carla and Shin drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of an ask from tumblr where someone asked what happened after Shin's eye was taken out. From the games I think he fainted but I wrote this little drabble from Carla's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mild gore and mentions of abuse.

Carla tried not to grimace as he pulled the sword out of Shin’s eye socket, a task made only more difficult by the sound that accompanied the action. As the king’s heir, he’d experienced a fair amount of bloodshed, but never had the gore made him feel quite as sick as he did now. He could still fee the reverberations from his brother’s scream in his ears.

Shin’s remaining eye rolled back into his head and the king’s favorite son fell forwards, collapsing into the dirt. 

Crushing the feelings threatening to burn a hole in his chest, Carla looked to the Vibora chief, his face an impassive mask.

The Vibora was not so well discplined; a sick grin coated his lips and a haughty arrogance shone in his eyes. It was an effort not to start swinging the sword in his direction.

“I should have known the first blood prince would deliver on his word,” he said, voice thick and vile. “But I must say, I’m surprised you’d go to these lengths to save a single man, even if he is your brother. A king only needs one son, does he not?”

Carla ignored him. “You have received your recompense. As far as I see it, you have no reason to linger upon these grounds.”

“Not quite.” The chief nodded towards Carla’s sword or, more specifically, the eyeball still skewered on it. “I’ll be taking that back to our king, as proof that this transgression has not gone unpunished.”

If he were a man of lesser restraint, Carla would have throttled him. “Here,” he said, tossing the sword at him, the blade cutting a silver and red arc through the air. “Take it, I have no use for a sullied weapon.”

As the Vibora snatched the sword from the air, his smile was all teeth. “How generous of you.”

“Now leave, your company are not welcome here any further.” 

The chief gave him a mock bow of the head and Carla bit his tongue so hard his fangs drew blood. “Until we meet again, Carla.”

He turned away before Carla could react to the use of his name without the correct title, and the chief’s soldiers followed after him, kicking up muck in their wake.

The eldest prince fought not to look back down at his brother. “Get him back to his room and find someone to tend to him,” he ordered the servants who had gathered at the sounds of the commotion, gesturing at Shin with a wave of his hand. 

As soon as he was certain his instructions were being followed, Carla turned and left. He didn’t want anyone to see the way his hand was shaking, the phantom weight of the sword lingering in his palm.

* * *

 

Carla was surprised how much it hit him the first time he saw his brother with an eye-patch. Of course he’d known it was coming - how could he not? - but that didn’t stop him from feeling like he’d been punched in the gut as soon as he laid eyes upon it.

It had been days since the incident, but this was his first time seeing Shin since it happened, partly through duty, but also partly by choice.

He knew Shin would rather have died there and then  than see him lower his head before one of the lesser races, his brother had screamed as much in the moment. And now he’d have a reminder of it every time he looked in the mirror. 

Their father hadn’t taken the news well either, and the servants had left it to Carla to tell him, too scared of the king’s wrath when he found out what had befallen his beloved son.

Naturally the entire event was Carla’s fault. Even with his immortal healing, Carla could still feel the aches along his ribs and hear the shouts of how he should never have bowed before one of the Vibora, nor should he have let Shin get himself into that position in the first place, no matter that he was already swamped with important tasks.

But Carla would never forget the tone of his father’s voice when he’d ordered him to wait, just before he left the room to tend to his injuries.

“You may be a fool but... you did one thing well, by not allowing those wretches to take Shin’s life.” The words were spoken so quietly that a lesser being wouldn’t have been able to hear them. He supposed this might be the closest his father ever got to praising him, and of course it would be related to Shin. It always was where Giesbach’s affection was concerned.

They were all gathered tonight. It was the day of one of the many parties his parents often held, and regardless of whether he was really welcome or not, Carla was still expected to be present for the start of it.

Today the atmosphere felt particularly hostile, the king still apparently not over his ire towards him, but that was hardly unusual, no matter how much it might smolder away at his insides.

The way Shin was looking at him however...

Carla was used to seeing some form of resentment when he met Shin’s gaze, even though it hadn’t always been that way. But never before had he seen quite as much hatred in his brother’s eye.

With it’s shape and hue, it was so horrifyingly close to the look he normally received from the king that it made a lump form in his throat.

He’d known this would happen, he thought he’d accepted it, but it didn’t stop some small voice from whispering in the back of his mind.

_Not you as well._

Only his mother spared him a sympathetic glance, but there was little she could do for him, not where the king or his brother were concerned.

Carla busied himself with looking at the guests instead, dressed in their finery.  Silk gowns in brilliant shades alongside the more muted tones of the men’s coats. If he’d been in a better mood he might have marveled at how the tones and shapes would have been splendid rendered in oils.

As it was the bright colors just gave him a headache.

The king called upon everyone’s attention and the hum of conversation in the hall died down. There was not a soul among them who was foolish enough to defy their ruler.

Carla was used to this, some mildly contrived speech about how the founders were prospering, regardless of whether it was true or not. What he was not expecting, however, was for his father to pull Shin to his side, one hand on his back as he spoke about how proud he was to have such a courageous son.

Shin for his part looked pleased at the praise, but also slightly conflicted, like he didn’t feel he entirely deserved it.

To Carla it was just another slap in the face, a tantalizing image of what it would be like to have his father’s approval but have it be forever out of his grasp. The image burned itself into his brain, a king and his prince, a father and his son.

He excused himself from the festivities earlier than usual that night.


	21. Heir - Krone and Giesbach drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written based on a request from Tumblr: "Oh! If you ever do another Krone x Geisbach Oneshot would you do Krone giving birth to Carla and Geisbach getting to see his heir for the first time? I would say please give us the fluff but knowing Giesbach that’s most likely not too possible."

Krone sank back against the soft pillows decorating her bed. It was strange for her immortal body to feel this tired, but she supposed that was the price for bringing a new life into the world. And she was glad to pay it.

She watched as the maids fussed over a small squirming bundle. 

Her child.

Gies stood at her side, face solemn as he looked upon his firstborn son; his heir.

She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. The king looked at her and a soft smile took form on his lips. It had taken her years to earn that sort of smile and, even then, it made only rare appearances.

“You’ve done well Krone,” he said quietly, a sentiment that was meant for her ears only.

She could only smile at him in response, too drained to think to do anything else.

“Your son, my king.” One of the maids offered the infant for Giesbach to hold and Krone squashed the small flutter of disappointment in her chest. Of course the king should be the one to hold his heir first, no matter how eager she was to meet the child she’d brought into the world.

Gies took hold of his son, adjusting his arms so that the child’s head was properly supported.

Krone watched his expression, what for, she couldn’t say but she did so nonetheless. It was not the soft one he would occasionally use with her, but nor did it fit with the kingly persona he used with his peers either. If Krone didn’t know her husband better, she’d almost say he looked conflicted, mouth relaxed but with an edge to his eyes she hadn’t seen before.

After a long moment of silence, the king finally spoke.

“He has your hair,” he said simply, running a finger over the soft wisps of hair on his son’s head. Krone felt a surge of relief, she must be imagining things, her tired eyes playing tricks on her.

Gies extended the bundle to her and she took it, her fatigue seeming to lessen as she got her first close look at her child.

He was perfect, she couldn’t say how or in what way, but she knew from the moment she felt his weight in her arms that she would never feel about anything in quite the same way she did this child.

Perhaps Gies knew it too from the way he was looking at her. 

She struggled to draw her gaze away from her son and look at her husband. “Have you decided on a name?”

He paused for a moment, lips pursed. “You can choose the name.”

Krone blinked at him, startled. “But Gies, he’s your-”

“I know,” he interrupted, “but you are my wife, I can do this much for you.” The backs of his fingers lightly brushed against her cheek. “My lovely, beautiful wife.”

Something warm bloomed in her chest and Krone remembered why she’d grown to love the king in the first place.

She looked back to the child nestled in her arms. It was an honor this, one she shouldn’t really be allowed, to decide upon the name of the next founder king. Krone shut her eyes for a moment, running through the names of Giesbach’s ancestors and her own. None of them seemed to fit the small infant in her arms. 

She wanted to give him a name that was his own, one that he could use to make a legacy himself rather than some remnant of the past.

“Carla.” It was a name she’d always liked, though she couldn’t remember where she’d heard it from. 

“Carla,” Giesbach repeated, as though testing the word on his tongue. “Are you sure?”

“Do you not like it?” She asked.

“It’s fine, I told you that the decision was yours. Carla,” he muttered again under his breath, his ton harder than the one he’d just used with her.

“It’s a name fit for a king,” she said softly, more to her son than anyone else.

“Indeed,” Giesbach replied. Krone was too focused on her child to see the way he narrowed his eyes as he said it.


	22. Yandere!Kino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in the style of a drama CD, much like my yandere!Shin part 1 and part 2 drabbles.

*Bed rustling*

Kino: “Hmm, is the princess finally waking up? You’ve been sleeping for a long time, I was starting to get bored but at least I got to take a lot of good pictures.”

K: “Haha, don’t look so concerned, as if I’d ever let anyone else see these, they’re for my eyes only.”

K: “Where are we? Hm, why don’t you look out of the window and have a guess? If you get it right, maybe you’ll get a prize.”

*Sounds of a chain rattling*

K: “The chain’s long enough that you can still get to the window. The bathroom too, but that’s it.”

K: “Don’t look at me like that, this is your own fault isn’t it? I warned you what would happen if you kept flirting with Yuri and those other ghouls behind my back, this is what you deserve. If you didn’t want to be chained to the bed by your ankle then you should have listened to me.”

K: “Don’t deny it, besides, you still haven’t tried to guess where we are. I’ll give you thirty seconds to work it out, and if you don’t come up with an answer then there’ll be a punishment. A game’s no fun if there aren’t any consequences for loosing.”

*Kino claps his hands twice*

K: “Game start!”

K:”You don’t know? That’s boring, you’d better work it out soon princess, only fifteen seconds left.”

K: “Five, four, three, two, one… Game over! Looks like you lost, too bad.”

*Footsteps echo as he steps closer to you*

K: “And because you lost, you’ll have to face the repercussions.”

*He grabs you*

K: “You always hate it when I suck blood from you ear, so I’ll bite you here.”

*Kino bites down and drinks your blood*

K: “Hah, the taste really is splendid! Hmm, even though the game is over, as your blood tastes so good, I’ll give you a hint as to where we are.”

*He whispers in your ear*

K: “It’s somewhere no one will ever be able to find you.”

K: “Haha, that’s right, this isn’t Rotigenburg, it’s a place even the ghouls won’t go, so I don’t have to worry about you trying to run off with someone else.”

K: “Although, Yuri definitely won’t be a problem anymore, no matter where we are.”

K: “Sorry princess, but you don’t need to know anymore than that.”

K: “Oh, is your wrist sore? Well, they did say it might be for a couple of days.”

K: “It’s not anything too bad. But, there’s no signal here, so I’ll still need to go to the human world to take part in game events and I don’t want to leave you alone here for that long. It wouldn’t be practical to keep a chain on you there, so I had to settle for something else.”

K: “What is it? Well, it starts with a t, ends with an r and and it’ll make sure that you won’t be able to slip away.”

K: “Correct! There’s a demon world tracker implanted in your wrist. Kind of like the way humans microchip their pets, but this one doesn’t rely on someone else finding you, it just sends your location straight to my phone. I tested it while you were unconscious and it works perfectly.”

K: “It means that no matter where you run to, I’ll always be able to find you.”

K: “Hey, what are you doing? Don’t try to take it out on your own, especially not with your nails. Do you want me to restrain your hands too?”

K: “No? Then leave it. It’s not that bad really is it? After all, I’m your boyfriend, I should be able to know where you are when you’re not in my sight.”

K: “Don’t forget princess, you’re the one who chose me, so you can’t complain if I won’t ever let you go.”


End file.
